Clean Break
by Scifichick626
Summary: Elena arrives in New Orleans for a fresh start, and who does she meet but the king himself, how will this shape her future away from Mystic Falls? Marcel/Elena pairing, AUish
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So this is my first foray into not only The Originals but also Vampire Diaries, so please be honest about what you think.**

 **For the purpose of this, none of season 4 of TVD happened and I'm removing the Originals involvement in TO for now, this is a Marcel/Elena story for now at least, most things are the same, except Kol didn't die and Jeremy never came back from Denver so its kind of AU but worry not it'll be explained, so give it a go and let me know.**

Chapter 1

Elena walks down the streets of New Orleans, enjoying the sense of freedom that came with it, as much as she loved her friends after breaking up with both Damon and Stefan she'd needed to get out, Mystic Falls romantic relationships were toxic for her.

She was so lost in her admiration for the city that she wasn't looking where she was going and she crashed into someone.

"Oh god I'm sorry" she says stepping back but almost stumbling and a pair of strong arms steadied her.

"Its alright, I should've been looking where I was going" assures a deep voice.

Elena looks up and sees a really hot African-American guy.

"Um thank you" she smiles then she focuses in on him, she can hear his heartbeat, and it sounded just like hers.

He looks down at the gorgeous girl in his arms, and then he focuses, her heartbeat, she wasn't human.

"I'm Marcel Gerard" he smiles.

"Elena Gilbert" she replies.

"So Elena what brings you to New Orleans, because I turned most of the vampires in this city, and I would definitely remember you?" he smiles.

"Um no I'm not from here actually, I was looking for a clean break I guess, so what about you?" she asks.

"I was born here, 1810, and I've been like this 1835, I guess you could say I'm the king of the city, at least where those of us who aren't human are concerned" smiles Marcel.

"The king huh? Should I be curtseying?" she asks.

"No I think that went out of style" he replies.

Elena suddenly becomes aware he's still holding her and she steps back a little.

"So can I buy you a drink, it's been awhile since I had a vampire visitor?" he offers.

"Is that a question or a royal decree?" asks Elena.

"A question, I'm still a gentleman, but if you do refuse I may need to call on my power and make you" he smiles.

"Well I've never had a drink with a king, so by all means Marcel" nods Elena.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So here we go chapter 2, I hope you enjoy.**

 **DGfleetfox: Thanks this idea just came to me, actually while I was writing an Elena/Elijah fic I'm currently working on, and it wouldn't leave me alone :)**

 **Dark Alana: I know, I was looking for some and found like next to none so I decided to write one.**

 **Also I don't own any of the character in TO or TVD, I wish I did though**

Chapter 2

He leads into a bar called Rousseau's and pulls her seat out for her before taking his own.

"Wow, it has been a while since someone did that for me, you do show your age" smiles Elena.

"Its habit, always used to be the norm so I never stopped, plus it always seems to win me points" he smiles before ordering two scotches for them.

"So you still haven't told me why you needed a clean break" says Marcel as their drinks arrive.

"Guy problems, I was caught up in a love triangle I guess, two brothers ironically enough, and I realised that a relationship with either one was not only toxic for me but also for them, they've been brother for like 160 years and I didn't want to be the rift that drove them apart, so I packed up and I left" she replies.

"How long have you been a vampire, I mean I know it's rude to ask a lady her age, but it does have a purpose?" he asks.  
"I'm nineteen, actual nineteen, I've only been like this for maybe seven or eight months" replies Elena.

"You have remarkable control for such a new vampire" notes Marcel, she was surrounded by people and seemed unaffected.

"Well one of the brothers was a reformed Ripper so he made sure I had control, and my best friend Caroline was a control freak before she was turned, so now its like magnified, all in all I had some pretty good teachers" replies Elena.

"And your sire?" asks Marcel carefully knowing that in some cases it was a touchy subject.

"Damon, no he was anything but a control freak, with the vampire things, but he did teach me, snatch, eat, erase, if you're worried about a load of dead bodies turning up don't worry, I'm in control" she assures.

"Why did you leave?" he asks.

"He's one of the brothers and even though I loved him, as a vampire I guess I was different to the human girl he fell in love with, and despite our chemistry being really strong, the spark was just gone, that and he has always had this intense desire to protect me, but his idea of protecting me was controlling me, and I'm just not the sort of person who can deal with that" sighs Elena.

"I understand you strike me as more of a free spirit Elena" smiles Marcel as he regards her.

"I guess I am" she smiles.

"So you're used to being around vampires?" asks Marcel.

"My ex's are both vampires, so is my best friend, my Aunt was too until she was killed, my birth mother was until she died, my best friend is a witch, my other friend is a werewolf, or was a werewolf, long story, and my brother and my guardian are also hunters, my family dynamic is pretty complicated" says Elena.

"And your parents?" asks Marcel.

"They died in a car crash, I don't have anyone but my brother left as family now, my Aunt who was raising us after our parents died was murdered, then I found out I was adopted and my birth mother used me to get something, but then she killed herself I watched her rip off her daylight necklace and burn to ash in front of me, and my biological father who I'd always thought was my uncle died protecting me, and my guardian as it turns out dated my aunt before she died and was also the husband of my birth mother, and both the brothers I've dated have also dated one of my ancestors" explains Elena trying to ignore the image of Klaus staking Jenna in front of her.

Marcel reaches over and takes her hand, "I'm sorry, I know how much loss can hurt, I was born the child of a slave my father was her owner, and obviously he didn't acknowledge me, then a visiting family saw me and they rescued me, they raised and in time I fell in love with the sister, but her brother a man I looked at as a father he didn't like it, so he removed her temporarily and gave me the choice of getting her back as a human or being turned, I chose being turned, she never forgave me, eventually they left and I've been the king here ever since" says Marcel sadly.

"You did it for her" says Elena.

"What do you mean?" asks Marcel.

"I mean the reason you chose to turn, you did it for her, you knew if you had her back as a human you'd either die or she'd have turned and her brother wouldn't have liked it, instead you chose to wait for her" smiles Elena.

"I guess I did, she never saw it that way though" he sighs.

This time Elena takes his hand, "her lose" says Elena.

 **A/N So to clarify I am going off of the flashbacks we've seen in TO, and I will be using elements and scenes from it, I'll introduce some of the characters over time, but there is no Haley baby, so the witches will not be an issue in that respect other than wanting Davina back, and obviously Marcel will have no interest in Cami, as always, follow, fav and review please :)**

 **P.S. I am a die hard Delena shipper for the TV show (have been since we met him in Series 1) so Damon and Elena will be on good terms in this fic**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry for the wait on the update I was re-working things a little but I am on a roll again.**

 **I do not own TO or TVD, nor any of their characters.**

Chapter 3

Marcel looks at Elena, she was so unlike anyone he'd ever met, she'd sussed him out instantly, and her compassion just shone out of her, but her eyes held the scars of the pain she'd experienced.

"So will you be staying awhile?" asks Marcel.

"Maybe if I have a reason" she replies playing with her drink.

"Would you like a tour, I'm sure I could convince you too give my fair city a chance" suggests Marcel.

"I'd love too" she replies.

They finish their drinks before Marcel guides her outside, a hand on the small of her back.

"So a few rules, just basics to ensure the peace and the safety of everyone, don't feed on the locals, don't kill anyone, don't leave a trail of bodies around the quarter, and please don't kill any of my vampires, tourists are good for feeding on, and watch out for the witches, but they know the restrictions, and we should get along just fine" he says.

"Who says I'm staying that long?" she teases.

"By the time I'm done showing you around, you'll be begging to stay" he replies.

"We'll see" smiles Elena.

He leads her all over New Orleans pointing out all his favourite places, and each time with a story to go with them.

As dark began to fall Elena was convinced.

"Fancy something to eat, you haven't eaten all day" he says.

"Why not?" she shrugs.

They head out into the tourist area and are instantly surrounded by hundreds of people.

"Wow, it's like an all you can eat buffet" she whistles.

"Like I said just don't kill, and don't feed on the locals" he says.

"No worries, I don't do killing" promises Elena.

"I didn't think you would" he nods.

They locate a couple heading down an alleyway and follow them.

Suddenly the flash forwards Elena pins the man while Marcel pins the woman.

"Don't scream this won't hurt" she compels before biting down into his neck.

"This isn't going to hurt so don't make a sound" compels Marcel before sinking his fangs into her neck.

A few moments later they both pull back.

Marcel bites his wrist and heals the girl while Elena follows suit.

"Leave and forget about this, you got lost" compels Marcel.

"Go with your girlfriend, forget this happened and treat her like she's the best thing in your life" compels Elena.

The couple walk off.

"I like that last part" smiles Marcel as he hands her a tissue.

"Creative license" shrugs Elena as she wipes off the blood.

Marcel finishes and looks at Elena.

"You missed a spot" he says and walking over so he's in her personal space he wipes the blood off of her lip with his thumb before licking his own thumb.

"Any more that I missed?" she asks.

"Not that I can see, do I?" he asks.

She looks at him, clean break, none of her past, and she likes Marcel, plus he was hot.

"Yeah just a bit" she says and leaning forward she kisses him.

He responds instantly backing her up against the wall as one of his arms wraps around her waist pulling her flush against him, her arms wrapping around his shoulders.

After a few moments they pull apart but don't step away.

"Yeah I think I got it all" she smiles.

"I'm not sure I did" he replies and kisses her again this time it was hard and fast, their tongues tangling around each other.

Marcel breaks the kiss and brushes a strand of hair behind her ear before running his hand down her cheek.

"So have I convinced you to stay?" he asks.

"You had me at let me give you a tour" she replies.

"Good, I'd like to see where this goes" he smiles.

"Me too" agrees Elena.

"So where are you staying?" asks Marcel.

"I have a hotel room" she replies.

"Care to see my castle?" he asks.

"An actual castle, I think I'd have noticed that" she smiles.

"Isn't every man's home his castle" chuckles Marcel.

"I suppose so, lead the way Marcel" smiles Elena.

He takes her hand and leads her through the quarter.

As they reach the compound he leads her inside.

"Wow" she gasps.

 **A/N So do we like? Let me know in the reviews, but for those of you thinking this is all sunshine and roses, things are going to start to get a little more complicated in the next few chapters, after all when you have a doppelganger, nothing is ever easy ;)**

 **Follow, fav and review, and thank you to all those who have.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So here we go the next chapter, thank you for the reviews I love knowing what you guys think :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

The compound was beautiful, and the courtyard was stunning, the entire thing felt old and ancient.

"This is beautiful" smiles Elena running her hand over the old worn walls lightly.

"I think so too, I was raised here and after my sire left I guess I inherited it" explains Marcel.

"He must've been pretty wealthy" whistles Elena.

"Well the fact he and his family are 1000 years old helps with the accumulation of funds" mutters Marcel.

Elena turns, "1000 years?" asks Elena.

"Yep, the original family, the Mikaelson's" replies Marcel.

Elena blanches slightly and Marcel detects a slight pick up in her heartbeat.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing why?" asks Elena quickly.

Marcel narrows his eyes, "because you're heartbeat just picked up Elena" he says.

"Did it, maybe I'm just attracted to you" she tries to cover.

"Well you might be but I think its more than that, what do you know about the Originals?" asks Marcel.

"I've heard of them, and I've heard they're kind of scary, and as a little vampire of relatively new status I don't really want to tangle with the oldest vampires in history, especially if you happen to have dated one of them, I doubt she'd be happy to find you'd picked up with someone else" says Elena, as she thinks back to Rebekah's reaction to her and Stefan.

"Don't worry they're not that scary, and they actually haven't been here in years, I think they moved on, and its highly unlikely that they'll be back, and even if they are she and I are over, so I can be with whoever I want, so you don't need to scared Elena, so will you please stay?" he asks hopefully.

Elena weighs her options; she could leave right now and get out of New Orleans as fast as possible, or she could stay and risk it, if they hadn't been back in years it was unlikely they'd turn up, and if they did she could probably get out in time, Klaus didn't need her anymore now she was a vampire and he had no reason to come looking for her, so it could work.

As she looked at Marcel, she liked him, something about his just clicked for her, and Elena kind of liked the idea of dating someone who didn't know Katherine or Tatia, at least she assumed he didn't know Katherine, or else he'd have called her by name when he met her, screw it she wanted a new start and she'd lost a lot due to the originals, she wasn't going to let them take anything else from her, not now, and not this potential future.

"Okay I'll stay, but why are you doing this, you met me a few hours ago?" asks Elena curiously.

"I like you Elena, and you intrigue me in a way no one has in a very long time, that and I'm a sucker for a pretty face, and you are so much more than just pretty" smiles Marcel wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

"Then I'd like to explore this as well" she smiles.

"Good, I'll send someone for your bags, until then how about a tour, and then I'll introduce you to some of my guys" he offers.

"By all means" she smiles.

He makes a quick phone call and then, stands up and holds out his hand to her.

She takes it and he shows her around the compound, as the end up back in the courtyard two guys walk in, one with an afro, the other wearing a cap.

"Thanks guys" smiles Marcel as they set them down it the guest room before walking back out to the courtyard.

"Yes thanks" smiles Elena.

"No problem" smiles the guy in the cap.

"Elena this is Diego and Thierry, two of my best guys" smiles Marcel introducing them.

"Nice to meet you" smiles Elena.

"Will you be stuck in here while the sun is up?" asks Thierry.

"Nope, I'm free as a bird" smiles Elena holding up her daylight ring.

They both look surprised.

"Elena happens to have a witch friend who made her a daylight ring, it isn't mine" says Marcel understanding his guys confusion.

Realisation dawns on their faces, "well lucky for you" nods Thierry.

"I guess" she smiles.

"Marcel can I talk to you for a second?" asks Diego who'd been eyeing her suspiciously from the start in a way that set her on edge, she knew that look and it was never good.

"Sure, Thierry can you keep Elena company, I'll catch you up in a little bit" smiles Marcel.

"Sure thing" nods Thierry.

* * *

 **A/N So what does Diego want to tell Marcel? Let me know what you think in the reviews. But I will say it will not be sunshine and roses for much longer, but fear not a resolution will be met :)**

 **Review, follow and fav darlings**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you for the follows, favourites and reviews guys. In answer to your question quack-quack21, not in this story, this is kind of a set up for another one where in the originals will be coming to New Orleans, it'll be like a sequel, but I haven't decided if I want to go canon with it as regards why the originals do come i.e. Hayley and the baby, or make it another reason so I can do my own thing, so please let me know in the reviews :)**

 **Now enjoy, also I don't own TO or TVD**

* * *

Chapter 5

"What is it Diego?" asks Marcel.

"This girl, she says her names Elena, but I've met her before, her name is Katherine Pierce and she's bad news" warns Diego.

"What do you mean?" asks Marcel.

"I mean this girl, unless she happens to be Katherine's twin sister which I'm pretty sure she isn't, then she's lying to you, and given how you two seemed, I wanted to warn you Marcel, this girl is not what she seems" says Diego.

"You've met before?" asks Marcel.

"Yeah, or else someone who looks identical to her" replies Diego.

Marcel runs his hand down his face.

"Katherine Pierce, I know that name, Klaus mentioned her once, said she was someone he wanted to get even with, he called her Katerina though, I never did get the full story" muses Marcel.

"What if she's a spy for Klaus, in exchange for her freedom or whatever, if she knows the originals it can't be a good thing Marcel, not now" says Diego.

"You're right, I'll keep her close, see what she does, damn I liked this girl" growls Marcel.

"Sure we shouldn't just lock her up and get the answers we need? Letting her run around free especially unhindered by the sunlight could be dangerous, who knows what trouble she could stir up" reminds Diego.

"No for now, I'll see what she does first, if she does something I don't like then we resort to other options" says Marcel.

"Alright, are we telling anyone else?" asks Diego.

"Just you and Thierry for now, follow her at all times, see if you can find anything out from her, get her to admit anything, but be subtle" orders Marcel.

"Will do" nods Diego.

They walk back outside to find Elena and Thierry happily chatting away to each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what brings you here?" asks Thierry.

"Clean break from my old life, there were a lot of ghosts back home, and there's really no one there anymore, so I cut the last of my ties and figured I'd take advantage of my new life, or afterlife, or whatever" smiles Elena.

"Yeah, I was like that, I met Marcel and we became friends, we've been friends for 70 odds years now" smiles Thierry.

"That's nice, I left my best friends behind, there was just too much there and I couldn't deal with it, plus they both have their own problems to deal with" sighs Elena.

"You'll make new ones, especially if you're with Marcel" adds Thierry with a smile.

"Meaning?" asks Elena.

"Meaning Marcel hasn't acted like this towards a girl in a long time, he's dated a bit, slept around, but I think he's a little more serious when it comes to you" smiles Thierry.

"Well I'm definitely interested to see where it goes, I think this relationship would be less toxic than the ones I had back home" explains Elena.

"I like you Elena, you seem nice, and I don't think its an act, Marcel is a good guy, he's fair as long as his rules aren't broken everything is fine, like with the witches as long as they abide by his rules there are no problems" smiles Thierry.

"What about you Thierry, any special girls?" asks Elena.

"One, a witch named Katie" he smiles.

"A witch and a vampire, wow that's almost as shocking as a vampire and a werewolf" chuckles Elena.

"Yeah it is, but I love her you know, and Marcel is fine with it" smiles Thierry.

"So how does Marcel control the witches?" asks Elena curiously, since she could never imagine someone controlling Bonnie's magic unless it was through black mail or compulsion, and it couldn't be possible Marcel had enough on every witch to stop them from using magic.

"He just does" replies Thierry, not wanting to reveal too much to this new vampire he didn't know anything about, and it was Marcel's decision what to reveal, he wouldn't risk them like that.

"Oh well, good for him I guess, I know a couple of witches and I couldn't imagine controlling them" says Elena with a shrug.

Her heart clenches a little as she thinks of Bonnie, she missed her best friend, but she couldn't have stayed in Mystic Falls, Damon and Stefan might've accepted or at least seemed to accept her decision, but honestly she wasn't sure if they'd have lasted if she'd stayed, especially Damon.

"So are you going to be alright around humans, you just seem new?" ask Thierry.

"I am first year actually, and don't worry I can control it, no piles of dead bodies in my wake" she promises.

"Good, because bodies attract attention" says Thierry.

"Yeah and animal attacks in the middle of New Orleans seems a rather unlikely story" laughs Elena.

Thierry just looks a little confused, "sorry back home the council used animal attacks as an explanation for the vampire killings" explains Elena.

"Ah yeah, wouldn't really fly here" agrees Thierry with a laugh.

"What's so funny?" asks Marcel from behind them.

They turn and he's instantly struck my how stunning Elena looks when she's laughing, but shakes it away, if Klaus wanted to get a spy into his confidence of course he'd send a pretty girl.

"Elena was telling me about how vampire attacks were covered up by using animals and we said it wouldn't really work here" explains Thierry with a chuckle.

"Yeah it really wouldn't, do you want to get settled Elena?" asks Marcel.

"Sure, are you absolutely certain this isn't an imposition?" asks Elena.

"Not at all" smiles Marcel, he wanted her close by to keep an eye on her, he really hoped Diego was wrong about her, but he trusted him enough to not disregard his words.

As he shows Elena to her room he heads back downstairs and pulls Thierry out of the compound.

"Alright, this girl according to Diego isn't being honest about who she is, and somehow she's connected to the originals, when I mentioned them she was scared, she said it was because she'd heard of them, but this may be something more, watch her Thierry see what you can find out about her" orders Marcel.

"Okay, she was asking about how you control the witches, I thought it was just curiosity, but maybe not, and don't worry I didn't tell her anything" assures Thierry, he was a little annoyed, this girl seemed nice, and Marcel had seemed happy, but now, if she was lying and here to cause trouble he'd stake her himself.

"Watch her, befriend her, find out what you can about her please, and don't tell anyone else" orders Marcel.

"I won't" nods Thierry.

Elena appears a few minutes later.

"Hey Elena, fancy a night in New Orleans, tourist style?" asks Marcel, if he got her drunk maybe she'd slip up.

"Sure why not" she smiles.

They spend the night partying, but Marcel notices Elena doesn't overindulge very much and so he doesn't get much out of her, save some flirting which he plays along with.

They arrive back at the compound at dawn and Marcel escorts her up to her room.

"Thanks, this was fun" smiles Elena.

"Yeah, I enjoyed it too, good night" nods Marcel kissing her hand, if she thought he bought into her story she wouldn't get suspicious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning she walked out into the early morning sun and looked out at the city, it really was beautiful.

With a smile she got dressed and headed out for a walk.

She strolled through the quarter admiring everything, it felt so liberating, and she pulled out her new phone and dialled Jeremy's number wanting to hear his voice.

"Hello" he answers.

"Hey Jer its Elena" she smiles.

"Hey Elena, everything okay, I didn't recognise your number?" asks Jeremy.

"Yeah everything is good thanks Jer, how're things with you?" asks Elena stopping and leaning against the wall.

"Great, my teacher loves my drawings and I met a girl, her name is Ella and she's great" says Jeremy and Elena can hear the smile in his voice.

"That's nice Jer I called to say I'm not in Mystic Falls, I'm in New Orleans actually" explains Elena.

"Why?" he asks.

"Clean break, I met a guy actually Marcel, it seems he's the king of the vampire's here, and I think we hit it off, only problem he knows the originals, turns out Klaus is his sire" sighs Elena.

"Damn Elena, are you sure that's safe?" asks Jeremy concern clouding his voice.

"I'm sure Jer, he has no idea of my connection to them, especially not to Klaus, and turns out he's an old flame of Rebekah's though which I didn't know" adds Elena.

"Well be careful, I don't like the dealings you've had with them in the past, and their deals are never good, so be careful with this guy if he's anything like them he won't take things lightly Elena, even Elijah the so called noble brother" warns Jeremy.

"I know, like I said I think I'm safe for now, so I think I'll just enjoy myself here for awhile, but Jer remember why I made those deals, it was always to keep you safe, I can't lose you Jer, not after Jenna, you're safe and I want you to stay that way" says Elena.

"I am, it's you I'm worried about, please be careful Elena, I know how you are, they might not be as nice or as naïve as they seem" adds Jeremy.

"I know and I'll deal with it, look you're safe from Klaus and the rest of them where you are, and he swore he'd leave you alone, so we're all good on that end, and as far as Marcel knows the originals haven't been here for a century or so, and he thinks it unlikely they'll return, but apparently Marcel has a way to control the witches here, which I find intriguing, can you imagine someone stopping Bonnie?" asks Elena.

"No, that could be interesting, but like I said Elena, caution is your best friend here, knowing you, you're all set to tell them your life story, don't, not after everything that has happened" pleads Jeremy.

"I won't, as far as they know I am just a new vampire who left her sire due to a toxic relationship with him, and is looking for a clean break in New Orleans" assures Elena.

"Alright if you're sure, don't be a stranger Elena, I love you" says Jeremy before he hangs up.

Elena feels tears cloud her vision as Jeremy hangs up, she didn't want him to live the life he'd been headed down in Mystic Falls, but sending him away had hurt, she missed him, since he was her only family left, but she'd suffer it if it kept him safe.

Wiping her tears away she continued into the quarter perusing the stores and shops.

Unbeknown to her Thierry had been following her and had heard most of her conversation with Jeremy and immediately called Marcel to tell him.

He recounts everything to Marcel.

"Damn, so she is working for them" swears Marcel.  
"It seems so, want me to grab her?" asks Thierry.

"No keep tailing her, report back, let's see what else she does" replies Marcel.

* * *

 **A/N Dun dun dun! So what do we think, I figured Elena would be cautious when she found out about Marcel's involvement with the Originals so she lied, but I thought it unlikely that no one would've ever seen Katherine hence Diego and Marcel is a bit in the dark of the doppelgangers so I figured I could run with it, let me know what you think of this chapter and about the sequel in the reviews :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thank you my reviews and followers its great to see this story is getting some interest :)**

 _ **Italics is writing**_ **btw**

 **Disclaimer I don't own TVD or TO**

* * *

Chapter 6

Elena arrives back at the compound having brought a new top and she heads up to her room, pulling out her journal she settles in the corner of the room.

 _Dear Diary, I know it's been awhile since I did this, but after everything with Klaus and the last time Jeremy found this with the whole Anna debacle I obviously need to be more careful, I miss him so much, and I miss the rest of my friends, after I lost everyone else they became like my family, but I knew I couldn't stay, I won't repeat 1864, not again Damon and Stefan deserve better than Katherine, they deserve better than me, someone who won't tear them apart, I can't do that to them again, so I'm in New Orleans, and I don't know if this is smart, I probably should've listened to Jer and got the hell out when Marcel started asking about the originals, I don't even know how he'd react if he found out just how heavily I'm involved with them, oddly he sometimes reminds me of Elijah, of all of them Elijah is the only one I really miss, he didn't want me to be like this, he tried to protect me but it didn't work, and I think the spark was there however small, he just I know everything he did he did for his family for those he loves, and I admire that about him, Klaus not so much, but sometimes you have to make a deal with the devil._

 _For now I have no clue what I'm doing with my life, I'll have to move on eventually, Klaus will get pissed if I don't, his blasé blessing when I left Mystic Falls after all, I'm of little use to him in the other aspect anymore, he wanted me human, not a vampire, and Rebekah, well she'll obviously got ape shit if she ever found out that I was here, and that I have I don't know a thing with her ex, she got pissed when she found out about Stefan and that was the 1920s for crying out loud. We shall see._

Feeling a little better Elena put her journal down and headed out onto the balcony.

She hears a knock at the door and turning she sees Marcel walk into the room.

"Hi" she smiles.  
"So you been out exploring?" he asks.

"Yeah, it's an amazing city; I probably sound quite the small town girl when I say that" she giggles.

"Not at all, it's nice to see someone appreciate New Orleans for the first time" smiles Marcel leaning against the door; he spots the journal on the bed before looking back up at her.

"Oh yeah that, I know a bit cliché but its something I've done since my mom gave me one when I was ten, you can chronicle most of my life with my old ones" chuckles Elena.

"I think its nice, I know a few people who like to journal, I'm not one of them, but hey everyone has their quirks" says Marcel as he began debating how to get hold of her journal should it shed some light on her purpose of being here.

"So what can I do for you Marcel?" asks Elena.

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to join me for a drink" he replies.

"Sure I'd love too" smiles Elena.

"Great, shall we" says Marcel offering his hand and she takes it as he leads her down to the library and hands her a glass as they sit down and he pours them both a scotch.

"So any plans for the next few days?" he asks.

"Not at the moment" replies Elena.

"Well there's a parade, Thierry can take you, and I've got other things I need to do" he says.

"Sounds like fun" she smiles.

Marcel hated how charmed he was by that smile, it looked so damn genuine, and it was irritating that he could still feel his desire to know this girl, and the fact he wanted her, if it was a trick he was playing right into Klaus' hands.

He'd give her a week and then he'd get his answers, Davina could no doubt shed some light on the girl if she was telling the truth or not, and deep down he desperately hoped she was.

* * *

 **A/N This is a Marcel/Elena story so despite his suspicioins he still finds her attractive and wants to be wrong, they have a connection, but his city comes first also the next chapter is going up as well :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Marcel is done waiting guys, time for some answers :)**

 _ **Again Italics=writing**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or TO**

* * *

Chapter 7

The next week passed by and she didn't do anything, and as the day of the parade arrived Marcel was getting agitated, as Elena and Thierry headed out Marcel flashed up to her room and began searching for her journal.

Finding it he found it didn't contain many entries just a few since she'd arrived here, but the last one set him on edge.

 _Dear Diary, I know it's been awhile since I did this, but after everything with Klaus and the last time Jeremy found this with the whole Anna debacle I obviously need to be more careful, I miss him so much, and I miss the rest of my friends, after I lost everyone else they became like my family, but I knew I couldn't stay, I won't repeat 1864, not again Damon and Stefan deserve better than Katherine, they deserve better than me, someone who won't tear them apart, I can't do that to them again, so I'm in New Orleans, and I don't know if this is smart, I probably should've listened to Jer and got the hell out when Marcel started asking about the originals, I don't even know how he'd react if he found out just how heavily I'm involved with them, oddly he sometimes reminds me of Elijah, of all of them Elijah is the only one I really miss, he didn't want me to be like this, he tried to protect me but it didn't work, and I think the spark was there however small, he just I know everything he did he did for his family for those he loves, and I admire that about him, Klaus not so much, but sometimes you have to make a deal with the devil._

 _For now I have no clue what I'm doing with my life, I'll have to move on eventually, Klaus will get pissed if I don't, his blasé blessing when I left Mystic Falls after all, I'm of little use to him in the other aspect anymore, he wanted me human, not a vampire, and Rebekah, well she'll obviously go ape shit if she ever found out that I was here, and that I have I don't know a thing with her ex, she got pissed when she found out about Stefan and that was the 1920s for crying out loud. We shall see._

She referenced Katherine, and it sounded like she was talking about herself and 1864, she shouldn't have even been alive then, so why would she know about history repeating itself, his heart did a little skip as he saw that she'd referenced him, but then he squashed it as he read about her making a deal with Klaus. Elijah intrigued him, had she and Elijah been involved? Then another date reference to the 1920s, this girl knew a lot of old vampires, or else she was lying about everything, and Marcel needed to know.

Tonight he was taking her to Davina and he was getting his answers, he wasn't letting Klaus' errand girl run loose in his city any longer.

With that resolve he called Diego and had him bring some vervain to him, placing the syringe in his back pocket he waited for Elena to return.

It was a few hours later when she walked back in to the courtyard.

"Hi" she smiles walking over to him.

"Hey, did you enjoy yourself?" he asks.

"It was definitely something and I thought our parades back home were good" laughs Elena.

He was almost undone by that laugh, she looked so innocent and so carefree, well he'd know soon enough.

Flashing forwards he stabs her with vervain.

"What the hell?" she asks before she collapses in his arms as the vervain got into her system.

"I'll be on my cell, don't say anything to anyone, but I want answers" says Marcel as he flashes to the church and up to the attic room.

Opening it he sees Davina sat on the bed drawing.

"Marcel what's going on?" asks Davina.

"I need you to invite her in" says Marcel.

"Okay she can come in" says Davina.

Marcel places her in a chair and pulls out some more vervain in case they needed it.

If she really was a baby vampire she had no chance against him or against Davina.

"This is the girl I told you about, I need to know what she'd hiding D, can you do it?" asks Marcel.

"Of course, you really think she's working for the originals?" asks Davina curiously.

"Well she knows them and Thierry says he's encountered her before under a different name, a name I heard Klaus talk about, if she is a spy we need to know, if not then I am going to have to make this up to her in a big way" sighs Marcel.

* * *

 **A/N So I'm creative licensing a bit with Davina's powers but hey who knows what she can do, review, review, review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N So here you go, the big reveal, let me know your thoughts below**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TO or TVD**

* * *

Chapter 8

It was a little while later that Elena came around.

"What the hell is going on?" she asks holding her head.

"You and I need to have a little chat Elena, or should I call you Katherine?" asks Marcel.

"Oh for god sake you know Katherine, hunky bloody dory" sighs Elena rubbing her neck where the syringe had been.

"No but Diego does, says he knows you're trouble and that you're a lot older than nineteen, and then lets get onto how you know my sire and his family shall we, I know you know more about them than you let on, tell me the truth and this doesn't need to be unpleasant for you" says Marcel.

"Seriously, I leave Mystic Falls and Klaus is still being a pain the ass, fabulous" mutters Elena.

"Talk Elena, and I will know if you're lying, because D here happens to be a very powerful little witch" says Marcel as he nods to Davina.

"And witches, again with the witches" growls Elena.

"Who is Katherine Pierce and why does Diego think she's you?" asks Marcel.

"Any chance you'll just let me be on my way?" asks Elena.

"No, now talk or D will go looking for the answers and having a witch hunting around in your head is not fun" replies Marcel.

"Fine, Katherine Pierce is my ancestor, I'm her doppelganger 500 years later, which is also how I know the originals, I assume you know about Klaus' curse, his hybrid side was suppressed by a spell, well turns out I along with a few other ingredients are the key to breaking it, Elijah found me first, he wanted to use me to lure Klaus out and then kill him, they'd fallen out over something, I think it was Klaus carting his family around in boxes. Anyway, Katherine escaped Klaus 500 years ago and he'd been hunting for another doppelganger ever since, he found me and the sacrifice happened, but instead of Elijah killing Klaus he betrayed us, I died and so did my aunt Jenna, see you needed a vampire as well as a werewolf, he used Katherine to get to my aunt, she died in front of me, minutes after becoming a vampire, then Klaus killed me, which is how my biological dad died, he traded his life for mine. We thought we were rid of Klaus, but he eventually returned now a full hybrid with Rebekah in tow, things went from bad to worse and soon enough all the originals were awake, then through some unfortunate incidents, Finn ended up dead, at first the originals were pissed, even more so when they briefly thought Klaus was dead, and Rebekah ran my car off the road, killing me, after that they realised Klaus wasn't dead, but as a vampire doppelganger I was of no further use to him, so instead he sent me on my merry way" explains Elena.

"You referenced deals with them what deals?" asks Marcel.

"How did you, oh my god you read my journal?" she gasps.

Marcel just glares.

"With Elijah it was to keep my loved one safe if I agreed not to run and to let Klaus kill me at the sacrifice, then I made a deal with Klaus, I'd return Rebekah's daggered body to him in return he would leave my brother alone, I also had another one with Elijah where in he offered me the same deal as before when I undaggered him" says Elena.

"So you have a good relationship with them?" asks Marcel.

"Did you miss the part where Klaus killed me, he also threatened everyone I love, Rebekah also murdered me" says Elena.

Marcel looks at Davina.

"She's still hiding something, something about them" says Davina.

"I'm not" says Elena.

Suddenly her entire head felt like it was being split open as the memories off daggering Rebekah and Elijah come to the surface, followed by Mikael's death, then Ester's spell and Finn dying as well before it stopped.

"She daggered Rebekah and Elijah, Klaus killed his father, and then there mother tried to kill them, along with Finn, both of them are now dead, Finn died at the hands of one of her friends along with her help" says Davina.

"Why hide that?" asks Marcel.

"Because you're basically like a son to Klaus you said, you dated Rebekah, I had no idea what you'd think if you found out I've pretty much daggered or killed them or at least been involved in it somehow, I figured you'd want to seek retribution or something, that or else you'd want revenge for whatever Katherine did, bitch has left a lot of angry people in her wake over the centuries, believe me" explains Elena.

"Is she a spy?" asks Marcel.

"No she doesn't like any of them, except Elijah she has a soft spot for him" says Davina.

"Satisfied? Jesus everywhere I go something about someone I've met haunts me" growls Elena.

Marcel looks at her, wow he'd really screwed the pooch on this one, she really had just wanted a clean break.

"Are we done, can I go now?" asks Elena rubbing her temples against the ache in her head.

"Of course" says Marcel.

She stands up but promptly stumbles the vervain still in her system weakening her.

Marcel catches her.

"D, can you do anything for her?" asks Marcel.

"No, I'm afraid it'll have to work itself out of her body, trying to pull it out could do more damage" explains Davina sadly, she'd seen what Elena had suffered through, it was a lot like what had happened to her with the harvest.

"We'll stick around a bit until she's stronger" says Marcel.

"Marcel she's a lot like me you know, that sacrifice, it did kill her, and she hasn't had it easy since, Klaus has tried to drain her of her blood twice already" says Davina.

"How much of my memories did you get?" asks Elena.

"Everything related to the originals, I'm sorry, I know how you feel" apologises Davina.

"I'm going to go and get you something to eat, can I trust you not to hurt Davina?" asks Marcel.

"I don't hurt people, especially not girls like her, besides right now I'm pretty sure she could take me" says Elena.

Marcel lays her on the bed and Davina sits on the chair next to her before he leaves.

* * *

 **A/N So situation revealed, next chapter we'll see more of Davina and Elena, let me know your thoughts, reviews=chapters faster :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Okay so I know after the last chapter a lot of you guys are hating on Marcel and think Elena should turn tail and get the hell out of New Orleans, and true enough she probably should, but this is Elena we're talking about, she's managed to forgive and understand a lot of bad things people have done, and technically speaking Marcel hasn't done anything anywhere near as bad as some of the people Elena has encountered, but don't worry Marcel is not getting off easily, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or TO**

* * *

Chapter 9

"What's your story then Davina, how does a witch end up helping vampires?" asks Elena.

"They tried to kill me, Marcel saved me" she replies.

"What do you mean?" asks Elena.

Davina recounts her story, how she had been chosen for the harvest and had thought it an honour, until her friends had started dying, then Marcel has swooped in and saved her, and how he hid her from the witches so they couldn't snatch her and complete the ritual before their magic faded completely.

"Wow" says Elena.

"Yeah, so I kind of know what you went through" sighs Davina sadly as she thinks of her friends.

Elena reaches over and takes her hand.

"Marcel's a good person you know, I mean after this you probably don't think much of him, but give him a chance Elena, he's a fair king, he doesn't kill unnecessarily, and he saved me, he likes you, I know he does, if he didn't he'd have either run you out of town or reverted to much less pleasant methods, and your special, different I guess to other vampires I've met" smiles Davina.

"I bet you don't get up much then?" asks Elena.

"No, so I don't really do girly stuff anymore, I really like you hair by the way it looks nice" says Davina.

Elena could see a kindred spirit in Davina; this girl had her future stolen from her too.

"Come here and I'll show you how to do it" smiles Elena.

Davina walks over.

"Do you have any straightners?" asks Elena.

"Sure" smiles Davina grabbing them and plugging them in before handing them to Elena.

"Okay, this might not be my best attempt but as long as I'm not standing it should be okay, god I hate vervain" groans Elena.

"Sorry again" says Davina.

"I guess I understand why he did it, he did it to protect his city and his home, I can't say I'd do anything differently, but it still sucks, I am so sick of being hurt because of Katherine or the damn originals" replies Elena.

"I get that I saw a lot of it, and I am sorry but is there any chance you'll stay and give him a chance?" asks Davina hopefully.

Elena thinks about it, Davina was right in some ways, Marcel hadn't really hurt her, and he'd asked perfectly reasonable questions, but he'd done it for his city and his people, and then there was Davina, Elena had always wanted a sister, despite how much she loved Jeremy, and this girl clearly needed a friend, and she couldn't deny how much of a connection to Marcel she felt, but despite that, she wanted a fresh start, then again how likely was that, Klaus had been hunting for a doppelganger since Katherine, and if she wasn't taken for that then she still had to contend with all of Katherine's enemies, in a world where there was an exact look alike of you who had plenty of enemies and had screwed over a lot of people in her 500 years, how likely was she to get that, at least her now Marcel knew everything, he hadn't known Katherine personally from the sound of it, so he didn't have anything to compare her to, maybe it was the best option, and something about the city it just clicked with her.

"Alright, I'll stay and I'll give Marcel a chance, I guess the chemistry was there, but I am doing this more for you than for him, if you've experienced half of what I have, you don't deserve to suffer for it, and it will take some serious grovelling" admits Elena as she thinks back to their kiss.

Davina smiles and soon enough the two of them are talking about hair and make-up like old friends as Elena does Davina's hair for her explaining how to do each step.

* * *

When Marcel returns a little later he finds Elena and Davina laughing like they'd known each other for years.

"Well you two seem to be having fun, sorry I took so long there was a couple of issues but they're resolved now, here I thought you could use this" says Marcel as he hands Elena a blood bag.

She takes and turns away from Davina before she drinks it, ensuring her face is clear before she turns back around.

"Sorry" apologises Elena.

"Its alright" smiles Davina.

"So do you want to head out or what?" asks Marcel looking a little nervous, he'd been fighting his attraction to this girl all week, and now he didn't have to it was hitting him full force.

"Actually Elena has said she'll stay for a little bit longer, maybe you can make it up to her" smiles Davina.

He looks at Elena who gives him a small smile.

"That's great, and believe me I will make it up to you Elena, but for now how about I just walk you back?" he asks.

"Alright, but I mean in a big way Marcel, I have had enough of being punished for other peoples crap or things I have no control over" warns Elena as she hugs Davina goodbye.

They walk through the quarter.

"I am sorry Elena, I just had to be sure, I haven't kept my city this long by being blasé" apologises Marcel.

"I understand it, I'm wasn't such a fan of it, but I understand it, this is your home, your friends, your family, and you care about them, its nice to see, its not like you caused any permanent damage, but it still sucked Marcel" replies Elena.

"And I do plan on making this up to you, like in some big extravagant way, because Elena, I've been fighting my attraction to you all week and now, well now I guess I'm not, so I would like to officially ask you if you would come out on a date with me, as well as it also being a make up, maybe we can have do over?" suggests Marcel stopping.

Elena regards him, there was just something about him she couldn't shake, and he wasn't the only one who'd been attracted, because she was massively to him, she might not be totally ready to give him her heart and promise life long devotion but maybe he could be worth a second chance.

"How about for now we stick with say, your on probation?" she says offering her hand.

"I think that is more than fair, so can I take you out for dinner to make up for my truly abysmal and horrendous behaviour?" he asks taking her hand and kissing it.

"Alright but it had better be spectacular" she smiles.

"Great and it will" he replies as they walk back to the compound.

He escorts her to her room.

"Good night Elena, and you don't need to worry about the whole originals thing, they left a long time ago, and I don't feel any need to seek retribution for them, they are more than capable of taking their own, and from what D said they have ten fold" says Marcel.

"Good to know" she smiles before walking into her room.

* * *

 **A/N (Peeks out from behind the desk, "please don't throw things at me") Like I said Elena is not going to be an idiot and just forgive and forget, but however if we've seen anything from Elena, then she is willing to try and see the best in people, and she really has got a thing for Marcel, plus it wouldn't be a Marcel/Elena story if she just left him in the dust. Plus she totally sees a kindred spirit in Davina and Elena as always struck me as almost maternal.**

 **But don't worry there will be an entire chapter dedicated to grovelling, if however you decide you no longer like this story then please don't continue to read, but this is fiction, so allow me my creative licence please :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Sorry for the wait my lovelies, worry not I have a whole week off school so updates should be very regular, its so nice to know I still have readers since I know a few of you were disappointed when Elena didn't leave.**

 **Thank you those who review its nice to know you like what I'm doing**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or TO**

* * *

Chapter 10

Marcel walks into the library and finds Diego and Thierry sat there.

"So?" asks Thierry.

"She's a doppelganger, she has a very complex and unpleasant history with the originals, and she's lost a lot, her story checks out" replies Marcel getting a drink.  
"What now?" asks Diego.  
"She's staying for a bit, and she understands why I did what I did, but I need to make this up to her in a big way, I mean over the top romance" muses Marcel.

"Well we can do that" smiles Thierry.

"Yes I think we can" agrees Marcel a plan already forming in his head as to what to do.

The next morning Elena walks down into the courtyard and finds Thierry playing a tune on his trumpet.

She stops and listens until he finishes.

"Hey that was nice" she smiles.

"Thanks" he smiles.

She drops down next to him, "so Marcel fill you in on everything?" she asks.

"Yeah, sorry" apologises Thierry.

"I get it, I do, it sucks majorly but I do and I figured you for right hand man" smiles Elena.

"Yeah, he is a good person really and he likes you, like he really likes you, and I'm glad you're sticking around" says Thierry.

"Me too, I think this could be a place worth staying for now at least, a new start, now everything is out in the open, even if I do plan on milking this a bit longer" says Elena.

"I'm sure you can, and I know Marcel hopes you will, and you seem nice, now I know everything you said was true, and that is totally justified" adds Thierry.

"I guess we'll see, I'm still a stranger in this town" says Elena.

"You won't be for long especially if you keep hanging with Marcel and you know word gets around your dating him" smiles Thierry.

"I don't know if you can call it that, a couple of kisses in an alley and agreeing to a date" says Elena.

"Well I guess we'll see" says Thierry.

"What about you, you and your witch?" asks Elena.

"Yeah my girlfriend Katie, she's something else would you like to meet her?" he asks.

"I'd love too" smiles Elena.

They head out of the compound and he leads her through until they come to a shop, they walk inside and Elena is greeted by an assortment of smells.

"Katie" calls Thierry.

A pretty woman a little older than herself appears.

"Thierry" she smiles walking forwards and kissing him.

Elena looks down at the floor.

"Katie this is Elena, she's a new vampire in town, Elena this is my girlfriend Katie" smiles Thierry.

"New vampire and Marcel's already given you a daylight ring?" asks Katie.

"No I'm from out of town, I wasn't turned my Marcel" she replies.

"How do you have a ring then?" asks Katie.  
"My best friend is a witch, a Bennett actually" explains Elena.

"A Bennett witch, wow, I bet she's pretty powerful" says Katie.

"Scarily so, but she's still my best friend, she spelled mine and my other best friends for us" smiles Elena.

"Most witches don't like vampires" says Katie.

"Well we've known each other since we were in kindergarten and she didn't turn her back on us after we were turned, but other than that she isn't really a fan" replies Elena.

"Yeah we're willing to make an exception for some vampires" smiles Katie as she looks a Thierry who smiles right back.

"We make it work" agrees Thierry.

Elena just looks at them for a moment, seeing a happy couple was something that had happened for awhile, what with Caroline's problems with Tyler, Jeremy leaving Bonnie, Matt and his issues with Rebekah, and she and the Salvatore's it was a mess.

"You're different from a lot of the other vampire's here, your purer somehow I guess, I get a strong aura from you and its nice" smiles Katie studying Elena.

"Well, I guess that's good to know, my sire always said my compassion would be my downfall when I'm a blood sucking monster, as I've been called" sighs Elena.

"Well Elena stop by anytime, if Thierry trusts you then so do I" smiles Katie.

"Thanks, I don't know many people here" replies Elena.

They left a few minutes later.

"She's nice" smiles Elena.

"She is, like I said Marcel's fine with it, so we're all good" smiles Thierry as they walk.

"Your loyal to Marcel, but your not just someone he sired, you're his friend, how did you end up like this if I can ask?" asks Elena.

"Alright, I tell you mine if you tell me yours" he offers.

"Deal" she nods.

"Well it was the 1940s, and I was a soldier, Marcel found me dying outside off a VA hospital, he turned me and we've been friends, ever since, I owe him my life" smiles Thierry.

"That's really sweet" smiles Elena.

"Now your turn" says Thierry.

"Mine is not quite as merciful or noble, I was stuck in a tug of war between two vampire brothers, one was noble and soft and kind, the other was impulsive, and sometimes cruel and callous, but he also had a soft side, problem was he was willing to sacrifice anything and anyone for me, but anyway, after Klaus almost drained me dry to use my blood to make more hybrids, my friend Tyler came to rescue me, and he and Klaus fought, I hit my head, hard, a few hours later I collapsed from a cerebral haemorrhage, the doctor gave me vampire blood to save me, Damon's vampire blood, then Rebekah Mikaelson was kind enough to force my friend Matt and I off the bridge that killed my parents and almost me before, but this time I told Stefan to save Matt and he did, I thought I was going to die, but instead I woke up and here I am" explains Elena.

"You said the reason you were turned wasn't noble or merciful, Elena you gave your own life to save your best friend, if that's not I don't know what is, sure you didn't know you had vampire blood in your system, but that doesn't make it any less noble, a lot of people would love to have a friend they knew would give their life for them" says Thierry.

"I guess, but eventually I just figured I needed to get out, be a vampire my way, not someone else's and I guess I got lucky arriving in a town run by vampires" chuckles Elena.

"I guess so, anyway I'm headed over to the compound want me to walk you back?" he asks.

"Sure" she nods.

* * *

 **A/N So do we like the Thierry/Elena friendship, obviously I am altering events of the show but I will be utilising them as always follow, fav or review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Sorry for the gap between updates I've had other commitments to deal with to make up for it and the shortness of this chapter I'm uploading two :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or TV**

* * *

Chapter 11

They arrive back to see Diego, Marcel and a few other vampires stood in the courtyard talking.

"Elena" smiles Marcel as they walk over.

"Hey Marcel" she smiles.

"Where'd you do?" he asks.

"Thierry and I got talking, and I needed a walk I guess and now here I am" she explains.

"Good, enjoying the quarter?" he asks.

"I am" she nods.

"I'm glad it's a special place" smiles Marcel.

"It is, but you're busy so I'll just get out of your way" she says.

"No worries, we're just discussing a party we're throwing in a couple of nights, kind of an all you can eat buffet" smiles Marcel.  
Elena's eyebrows go up.  
"Don't worry we don't slaughter them, mostly we feed on them, then heal them before compelling them on their way, a lot like we did the other night" he smiles.

"Well in that case count me in, its been awhile since I just let loose" she smiles.

"Great, oh let me introduce you, these are some of my other day walkers, obviously you know Diego, these are Max, Falicia and Tomas, guys this Elena, she's from out of town so be nice to her" says Marcel.

"Hi" nods Elena.

They all nod or smile, except Falicia who gives her a devil eye.

She heads up onto the balcony above and grabs herself a blood bag as she watches the events of planning.

"Why did Falicia give me such a stink eye?" asks Elena turning to Thierry who had joined her.

"She's had her eye on Marcel for awhile, but then you came along and snapped him up, she's annoyed" chuckles Thierry.

"Oh right, I seem to keep doing that" grimaces Elena.

"Don't worry she never stood a chance, Marcel didn't see her like that, and now well she definitely doesn't stand a chance, you haven't done anything wrong Elena" he assures.

"Thanks, I don't want to cause problems" she replies.

"You aren't if anything you're helping, I haven't seen Marcel like this in all the time I've known him, you're good for him" assures Thierry with a smile.

As Marcel finishes talking her joins them and Thierry takes his leave to give them privacy.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N As promised the next chapter, this si prelude to thate date, which is what the next chapter will be devoted to, enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or TO**

* * *

Chapter 12

"So you like Thierry huh?" he asks.

"He seems nice, and I think we could be good friends, he introduced me to Katie today" smiles Elena choosing her words to let Marcel know Thierry was no competition.

"Am I that transparent?" he asks.

"Just a little" she teases turning to face him.

He just stares at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world to him.

"Wow this is nice" she says.

"What?" he asks.

"To have someone look at me like that and know they are only seeing me, Damon and Stefan always saw some of Katherine I'm sure, I mean we're identical, and then you have the originals they always saw Katherine and Tatia, you're the one vampire guy I've known who looks at me and sees Elena" she explains nervously fiddling with her daylight ring, it had always been a fear of hers that she was just a replacement for her ancestors.

Marcel reaches out and takes her hand, his other one tilting her chin up so her eyes met his.

"I only see you Elena, just you" he assures her with a smile.

Elena looks at him, maybe she could be happy here and maybe she could find it in her heart to forgive Marcel, hell she'd forgiven Damon and Stefan and their crimes had been a great deal worse, while she'd probably be told her compassion and desire to see the good in people was a weakness maybe this time it wouldn't be.

Thierry and Diego watch from the courtyard.

"I like her, she's nice, and she's tough too, but not naïve and now we know she isn't a spy or Katherine in disguise" sighs Thierry with a smile.

"She seems different from Katherine that's for sure, and Marcel is happier than I've seen him" nods Diego.

"I think she's good for him, and he is for her, I can't imagine having not one but two people in history that looked exactly like me, and having met people who knew them, it must be impossible not to compare them" says Thierry.

"It is, and they're carbon copies, literally, identical they could be twins, if you didn't know them well enough you could easily mistake one for the other" agrees Diego.

"She's sad though, she's lost a lot, but maybe here she can have a fresh start, if there's anywhere for it to happen its New Orleans, a city run by vampires" says Thierry.

"I hope this works, I don't think Marcel could deal with it if she breaks his heart" sighs Diego.

"I don't think she plans on it somehow, I think they'll work for each other" says Thierry.

"Want to join me for dinner tonight, I was promised a date after all?" asks Marcel.

"And I still agree, are we talking food or blood?" she asks.

"Bit of both, but that's all I'll say" smiles Marcel.

"Dress code?" she asks.

"Formal, but not quite black tie" he replies.

"Alright, I think have a couple of things that will work, what are we doing?" she asks.

"Wait and see, meet me here at seven ready to go, I promised an extravagant way of making this up to you" he replies.

"Alright" she smiles as they part ways and Elena heads into the library and settles herself down with an original copy of Jane Eyre.

Its a few hours later when she puts it down having finished it and sees it's already four.

"Damn" she swears getting up and flashing to her room.

She showers and dries her hair pulling on a black lace dress that feel to her mid thigh, with a halter style neck and a gap in the back, paring it with a black bolero, black sling backs and putting her hair into an elegant half up half down like she'd worn it for her Miss Mystic Falls, she tears up a little as she thinks of the fact last time Jenna was helping her do it, but she pushes it away and does her make up going for subtle, making her eyes stand out just a little more and no lipstick just in case.

Lastly spraying on her favourite perfume she walks out onto the balcony and sees Thierry waiting for her.

"Wow" he gasps.

"Good wow?" she asks.

"You look great Elena, come on" he smiles as they walk downstairs and he leads her outside the compound where she sees Marcel leaning up against a black town car in a suit.

His mouth almost drops open when he sees her.

"You look amazing" he smiles taking her hand and kissing it.

"You clean up pretty good yourself" smiles Elena.

"Shall we?" he asks gesturing to the car.

"By all means" she smiles as they slide inside.

It pulls away and Thierry and Diego watch it go.

* * *

 **A/N As always review, fav and follow :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N So here it is the date, I hope you enjoy thank you to everyone who reviews, favs or follows :)**

* * *

Chapter 13

They drive through the streets Elena watching the city go by, but Marcel cannot take his eyes off of her.

She looked positively radiant to him, and it was taking most of his self control to stop from leaning over and kissing her senseless and showing her exactly what a couple of centuries of experience actually meant, however he did have things to make up for and as much as he thought making out with her would help her forgive him, he didn't want it to be like that.

They arrived at the plantation and Marcel helped Elena out of the car keeping a hand on the small of her back he led her through to the garden.

"Wow" she gasps.

The entire thing had been lit up with fairy lights; a small table was set in the middle a light melody floated across to them from an unseen source.

"What do you think?" he asks leaning close so his mouth was almost against her ear.

"Its beautiful, you did all this for me?" she breathes.

"I can be quite a romantic when I want, and I did say extravagant make up as well" he smiles.

"Thank you, no one has done anything like this for me before, not to this scale at least" says Elena.

"Well I'm happy to be able to be the first" he smiles and leads her over to the table.

Pulling her chair out for her before he sits down himself and a server appears with two glasses and Elena can smell the blood.

"Classy" she smiles taking one glass.

"I know, so what shall we toast too?" he asks taking the other one.

"How about new beginnings?" she suggests.

"I like that, to new beginnings" he smiles as they clink their glasses together before drinking.

"You really did all this for me, you've known me for a few days Marcel and you thought I was a spy for the originals for most of it, and I seem to attract trouble, and I don't want to disrupt your life here" starts Elena.

Marcel takes her hand.

"Elena, believe me, you had me the moment you walked into me, whether you'd been human or a vampire, and as for trouble, this is my city, and sometimes trouble can be fun, but I will say it is incredibly noble of you to not want to endanger the lives of strangers" he smiles.

"I just hate other people getting hurt for me, its why I had to leave, my friends they have all been hurt somehow because of me, my parents wouldn't have been on the bridge that killed them if they hadn't had to come and get me, and that wasn't the last time either" sighs Elena.

"Not everything is your fault Elena, I know Klaus and Elijah and Rebekah, hell even Kol, they don't take prisoners and despite his nobleness, Elijah is unwavering in what he will do in order too save his family, including betray everyone around him, Rebekah is single minded with revenge, especially if she feels she's been wronged, and Klaus well he and Kol are both psychos who enjoy causing pain and destruction, it isn't your fault Elena, none of it is, and I'm pretty sure if your loved one were here, they'd say exactly the same thing to you" he assures.

"I had a chance to kill them you know, Ester wanted to undo the curse she created, so she used my blood to link the five of them together, since Klaus can't be killed, what happened to one would happen to all, and Finn was her sacrificial lamb, but Elijah found out so he had Rebekah baby-sit me with orders to kill me if Damon and Stefan didn't stop it in time, to do so Damon turned Bonnie's mom into a vampire, and then Klaus forced Bonnie to do an unlinking spell, so it was all for nought, Klaus found and killed Ester, and well along the way my friends and I ended up killing Finn, the only reason we didn't get murdered was because they were all pissed about Finn betraying them" sighs Elena.

"Well you got closer to killing Klaus than anyone I've ever heard of" nods Marcel.

"Not close enough, but I'm sorry I shouldn't' say this, he's your sire and your friend" apologises Elena.

Marcel can't help but smile, even after everything that had been done to her, she still was being considerate.

"Say away, I don't mind Elena, yes Klaus was like a father to me, but towards the end, he was getting controlling and jealous, he hated the thought of Rebekah and me together, we didn't part on the best of terms believe me" soothes Marcel running his thumb along the back of her hand.

Elena just looks down at their conjoined hands, "thank you" she smiles gently.

A few moments later their food arrived, a steak with all the trimmings and they ate in silence.

"So tell me about you and Rebekah then" says Elena.

"I was in love with her from pretty much the moment I met her I guess, I told her I was going to marry her someday and over the years, I guess she started to feel the same way, but Klaus made it very clear he didn't like the idea of that, but we didn't stop, after he undaggered her she was so angry with me for leaving her daggered for so long, and it took us awhile to get back what we had, and then well Klaus still wasn't a fan, so we kept it a secret, we finally had his blessing when Mikael arrived, her burned the city and they fled, leaving me behind" sighs Marcel.

"I'm sorry, that couldn't have been easy" says Elena.

"It wasn't I pinned after her for almost a decade, but then I realised she wasn't coming back and I guess I moved on" replies Marcel.

"When did they leave?" asks Elena.

"1919, why?" asks Marcel.

"Well she was daggered sometime in the 20s by Klaus, so it wasn't wholly her choice not to come back" offers Elena.

Marcel looks at her, "are you trying to give yourself an out here Elena, reunite me with my first love so you can go?" he asks.

Elena looks at him, she knew Damon and even Stefan on some scale loved Katherine when they met her, and it didn't end well when the person wasn't over their ex, and she didn't really fancy being a rebound if she did take things further with Marcel.

She's jolted out of her thoughts by Marcel taking her hand.

"I'm sorry it's just, Marcel if you're still in love with Rebekah, then anything that could be between us wouldn't work, I know how it feels if someone you love is still in love with someone else, and if that's the case then I may as well go now, I won't be a replacement, and I'm not even saying anything could happen between us before you get any ideas, I am still somewhat mad at you, you know you could've just asked me Marcel" says Elena.  
"Would you have told me though? I asked when we first met and you lied" points out Marcel.

"Had you mentioned Katherine I probably would have, like I said I thought you might want retribution or something, especially since I daggered your ex" points out Elena taking a sip of her drink.

Marcel looks at her, he was a suspicious man, but then again she had every reason to be cautious as well, if there really was a vampire running around who looked just like her and had enough enemies, and her experiences with the originals weren't the best.

"I get it, the originals can be pretty scary when they want to be and I have no doubt that Rebekah was more than a little pissed when you daggered her, you understand what I did and I understand what you did, any ball park as to how long this may be held against me?" he asks.

"Well, you're making headway but I don't have an exact timeline" replies Elena with a small smile.

As they finished off, haunting music began to fill the area around them and Marcel stood up offering Elena his hand.

Taking it she stands up and he pulls her into his arms, one of her hands resting on his shoulder, one of his on her hip, and their other hands intertwined.

With a smile they begin to dance.

It was slow and romantic to begin with getting used to each other.

Then the music increased in tempo and so did they, moving as naturally as if they'd done this a thousand times, their bodies in perfect sync as they glide around the small area.

He spins her around before pulling her flush against him, their faces centimetres apart, it reminded her a little of the Mikaelson ball when she'd danced with Damon, and Marcel thought the same of when he'd danced with Rebekah, but this was so much more powerful, the chemistry between the two of them was so strong you could almost see it.

He dipped her back gently but instead of righting her he kissed her, it was slow, sensual and pure seduction.

He broke the kiss and pulled her up but didn't let go of her.

"I have never felt like this around anyone before Elena, not this strongly, I am over Rebekah, you are not a replacement, I get your mad at me, but please at least give this a chance I will spend the rest of eternity making it up to you" he says one of his hands coming up and running down her face in a gentle caress.

"Me either, and I thought I loved Stefan instantly, but this, even with Damon and mine's spark, this is so much more, and I suppose its unlikely that Katherine and the originals won't come back to haunt me, they are all over 500 years old, so maybe we can see where this goes, but I swear Marcel, you have to promise me that you won't lie to me again, and if you want to know something you will ask?" she warns.

"I promise you Elena, I will just ask and I don't want to rush this Elena, I want this to work, and I know just because a flame burns bright it won't go out just as quickly, plus I think we need to get know each other better, and I do want to show you that I'm not just looking to sleep with you and especially after the past week and the debacle with thinking you were a spy, I intend to make it up to you, like I said the rest of eternity if I need to" says Marcel quietly.

"I don't either, I ran into it with Stefan and Damon, I want to see what we have Marcel, and like I said I understand why you did it, and I've forgiven people for a hell of a lot worse, I'm not making any promises here, because you pretty much had Davina violate my mind and it wasn't fun, I've accepted worse deals" she admits.

"I will show you Elena, soon this will be a distant memory, and even if you don't stay for me, you met Davina, and she took a real shine to you, if not just for me, stay for her" he replies.

"That is a mean trick, using Davina like that you know" she says.  
"I know but I am desperate here Elena, like I said I haven't felt this in so long, but you, god there is just something about you girl" explains Marcel.

"Alright Marcel, I will give you a second chance, but one more strike and I am out?" she warns.  
His face breaks into a smile, "you won't regret this Elena" he says spinning her out and then pulling her back in.

They dance for a little while longer before heading back to the compound together.

As they walk inside they spot Thierry and Diego trying to not look obvious about how they were watching them.

"I'll see you in the morning Elena" smiles Marcel as he walks her to her room.

"Good night Marcel and thank you tonight was absolutely beautiful, when you promised an extravagant apology you didn't disappoint, and as a first date it was definitely something" she smiles.

"Not as beautiful as you" he replies kissing her softly before letting go of her hand and she disappears inside.

* * *

Marcel walks over to Thierry and Diego, "looks like everything went well" says Thierry.

"They did, I like her, and I want to see where it can go, so are all the preparations ready for the party?" asks Marcel.

"All set, we'll obviously recruit a few more, but we're set to go" nods Diego.

"Good, the night walkers need this" nods Marcel.

"It's going to be awesome" nods Thierry.

"Alright then, anything else?" asks Marcel.

"No I think we're good for tonight, see you in the morning" says Diego before flashing out.

"So?" asks Thierry turning to Marcel.

"I want so much more from this girl Thierry, I don't just want a little fun or a roll in the sheets, I've never felt like this about anyone before, I mean the chemistry, it makes me want to throw her in my bed and never let her leave, but I know that wouldn't last, no this means something Thierry, she's special, and I intend to keep her with me for a very long time, and I will show her that she is making the right choice, soon this first week will be a distant memory that we can laugh about" smiles Marcel.

"A king does need a queen" comments Thierry.

"That he does, and what a queen" agrees Marcel.

"I like her Marcel, she's tough, but she's also compassionate, I think she'll balance you pretty well, and from what I hear the other vampires don't think she's too bad either" adds Thierry.

"Good, they'll get a chance to mix properly at the party, I'll see you tomorrow Thierry" smiles Marcel as he head into his own room for the night.

* * *

 **A/N So what did we think, do we like it, did i do them justice, let me know what you thought :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Thanks for the reviews everyone they make my day, so this chapter is sole Marcel/Elena, I hope you enjoy :)**

 **Also with today being Remembrance Day I just want to say thank you to those who gave their lives in service, and those who continue to do so**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or TO**

* * *

Chapter 14

The next morning Elena was woken up by a knock on her door.

Opening it she found Marcel stood there with a fully loaded breakfast tray.

"I didn't know your preference so I made a variety" he explains.

She smiles and takes the tray gesturing for Marcel to come in.

Grabbing her robe she throws it on as she sets the food on the table and looks at it.

There were pancakes, syrup, lemon juice and sugar, French toast, croissants and fresh fruit, with a cup of coffee, a glass of juice, a glass of water and a glass of blood as well.

"Like I said, all of eternity" he smiles.

Elena laughs and picks up the pancakes and covers them in syrup, before sprinkling the fruit on top and grabbing the coffee and blood and heads outside to sit on the balcony.

Marcel joins her, "so pancakes with fruit, syrup, a cup of coffee and a glass of blood, good to know" he smiles.

"Well I'd probably have eaten everything on there but these are very much my favourite" smiles Elena.

"I'll have them hand delivered every morning" says Marcel.

"You really meant this whole making me want to stay thing didn't you?" she asks.

"Well I figured you're already in love with the city and staying for D, so I figured I'd better get cracking with your opinion of me, which reminds me, would you join me today, I have a full plan to make you forgive me, I think it almost counts as grovelling, hell if you want I will get down on my hands and knees and beg for hours" offers Marcel.

"I think we can just stick to the day for now" replies Elena.

"Great once you've finished your breakfast meet me outside and we can get started" smiles Marcel as he jumps up and walks out taking the rest of the food with him.

Elena smiles, she was already wavering hugely in her decision to stay mad at Marcel, but she'd let him grovel a bit more, as she said, she intended to milk it.

She gets dressed and heads downstairs, standing outside is Marcel, with one of the horse drawn carriages waiting.

"Oh my" she gasps, it was so romantic, and very old world like, just like the kiss on the hand, it and it made her melt a little.

"Your carriage awaits" smiles Marcel as he helps her up before getting in next to her.

They head out on another tour of New Orleans, but this time Marcel told her his history, pointing you everything and Elena could feel herself falling in love with the place, it was beautiful and old, and it just called to her.

After a few hours they stopped at a café and Marcel helped Elena down as they sat outside.

He ordered them two coffees and Elena ordering a brownie while Marcel had a slice of cake.

"So is it working?" he asks.

"Maybe a little" she smiles coyly.

"Oh I'm not even close to being done yet" he smiles.

"What else do you have in store?" she asks.

"I hope you like music" smiles Marcel as he nods at something.

A fiddle player appears next to them and starts to play.

Elena can't help but smile, it was a nice song, and it seemed to convey something Elena couldn't quite place but again she felt her resolve weakening again, the romance overload was so sweet.

As he finished everyone around them clapped and so did Elena.

The next thing Elena was aware of was a gigantic bouquet of red roses being handed to her.

She picks up the card.

 _To the most beautiful woman I know, nothing could compare to you, and I shall remind you of that every day, I am truly sorry for doubting you_

 _Marcel_

She looks up at him and he just smiles.

"What's next?" she asks.

He takes her hand and leads her outside, they spend the rest of the afternoon just admiring New Orleans, and everywhere Marcel dropped a sweet gesture to her and as night falls Marcel pulls her up onto her balcony in the compound as the entire sky begins to light up with fireworks.

"You did this?" she asks.

"Hell yes I did, they're going off all over the city, and they are just for you" smiles Marcel.

With that Elena felt the last of her resolve slip away, never had she felt quite so special to someone, not Stefan, not Damon.

"So am I redeemed yet, I'm not asking for a life long confession Elena, but can I at least know whether or not you'll stay with me, for now at least?" asks Marcel.

She turns to face him, she couldn't fault him, it had annoyed her, but somehow she couldn't stay mad at him, not when he was being so sweet, maybe this was her fresh start, and she was a liar if she said she wasn't attracted to him, but it wasn't just his looks, in one day she had felt more treasured than she'd felt since she became a vampire and it melted her.

"Yes, Marcel I will stay with you for now, you are redeemed, but pull something like that again and I mean it, I'm out, you want to know something, you ask me" warns Elena.

"I give you my word, on this city I will never do anything like that again" promises Marcel.

"Then yes Marcel, I am staying" she smiles.

His face breaks into a smile and he kisses her lightly before they turn and watch the rest of the firework show.

* * *

 **A/N So did he grovel enough? Have we forgiven Marcel? Let me know and as always, follow, fav or review :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N So I hope we have all forgiven Marcel, this chapter is borrowed from the show obviously :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or TO.**

* * *

Chapter 15

The next couple of days were spent prepping for the party, and as night began to fall before the party Elena headed up to her and changed quickly into a black halter top, a pair of black jeans and boots before walking out.

"So how does this work exactly?" asks Elena.

"We invite them in, they party, have fun, then at midnight its time to feed, keeps the night walkers happy, and the day walkers enjoy the party, but we don't kill them all, we heal them, compel them and send them on their way" explains Marcel taking her hand.

"I'm impressed" smiles Elena.

Soon enough the courtyard was buzzing with humans and vampires alike.

"Care to dance?" asks Marcel.

"I'd love too" she smiles.

"Though it might not be quite as intense as last time" he says.

"It can be a different kind of intense" she purrs pulling him onto the dance area with her.

As the music changes Elena lets loose and reverts back to the party girl she used to be, and to anyone who didn't know her she probably looked a lot like Katherine right now, but honestly she didn't care, she'd been looking for a clean break and now she could have it, Marcel was just a bonus, a very big bonus that she could see making her happy, especially since he continued with his little gestures, as promised every morning a breakfast of pancakes, fruit, syrup, coffee and blood was delivered to her door, and everyday there was a bouquet of red roses with a sweet little note, it was beyond romantic.

Marcel was more than happy to join her and soon enough it was pretty much public foreplay as they danced, Elena swaying her hips as Marcel's hands rested on her waist.

* * *

"Well I think she's forgiven him, how long do you think until they end up in bed" says Diego walking over to where Thierry was stood on the balcony.

"Just because their dancing doesn't mean they're going to screw" replies Thierry.

"That isn't dancing, that is public foreplay, I don't think either them will be able to hold out the rate their going" gloats Diego.

"Nah man, he's still making it up to her, he isn't just going to screw her, so I give it at least a month" says Thierry.

"I give them a week, the chemistry was there when Marcel thought she was a spy and now she isn't, well he has no reason not too and judging by that, she doesn't care much either, so the wager?" asks Diego.

"$100" says Thierry.

"You're on, easiest money I've ever made" chuckles Diego.

* * *

As the clock crept closer to midnight Marcel pulled Elena up to the gallery wrapping his arms around her stomach holding her against him as he nuzzled her neck.

Once the clock hit midnight the frenzy began and the sounds of screaming reached their eyes.

"Don't worry Elena, we're not mass murderers" smiles Marcel.

"I know, this would've bothered me not long ago, but this system works Marcel, your vampires are happy and loyal, I must say you make an excellent king" she smiles turning in his arms.

"Well a king needs a queen, so how about we officially announce our relationship?" he asks.

"Meaning?" teases Elena.

"Meaning I get to kiss my new girlfriend senseless" he replies.

"Who says you my dear Marcel won't be the one senseless" purrs Elena running her hands up his chest with a seductive smile, she wasn't going to let anything hold her back, Mystic Falls was a memory, and as she'd told the Salvatore's the old Elena died when she went off the bridge, Marcel had no expectations of her, he didn't know her as a human and he didn't have her doppelgangers to compare her too, he made her feel cherished, and she felt like she could be whoever she wanted to be.

He pulls her flush to him and kisses her, hot and hard.

Pressing her against the beam one of his hands on her hips while the other tangles in her hair, her hands either side of his face as she bites his bottom lip and deepens the kiss her tongue sliding into meet his.

They break apart both smiling.

Turning they see the vampires healing and compelling the humans down on the floor.

The music went quiet and Marcel let out a whistle.

The vampires turned to look at him.

"Ladies and gentleman, I want you to meet the newest member of our city, Elena Gilbert, my stunning girl, play nice boys and girls, now let's party" announces Marcel.

The vampires cheer as the music is cranked back up and they resume dancing.

Elena turns and kisses him again as they jump down and re-join the throng of other dancers.

* * *

The next morning the night walkers had scampered inside as the sun rose but Elena and Marcel stood on the balcony overlooking what was now their city.

"I'm happy I came here" she smiles leaning into him.

"So am I" agrees Marcel kissing her neck.

"This can work can't it Marcel?" ask Elena.

"I want it too, you're special Elena" smiles Marcel.

"And you are one of a kind, this is a brilliant organisation you have going, and Davina, she told me what you did for her, its nice, I know what its like to be her" sighs Elena.

"Well I'm pretty sure she'd like to see you again, if you want too that is, obviously not many people know about her" says Marcel.

"I'd love too, she's sweet and I always wanted a sister, my brother never let me dress him up or do his make-up" chuckles Elena.

"Okay how about today?" asks Marcel.

"Alright, when do we go?" asks Elena.

"Once we've showered, eaten and changed" replies Marcel.

"Eat, really didn't we indulge enough last night?" asks Elena.

"No such thing as over indulgence for a vampire Elena, not like you're going to ruin that fine physique of yours" chuckles Marcel.

"Fair point" nods Elena.

They headed into their rooms and showered and changed, as Elena walked out of the bathroom Marcel was sat on her bed holding a glass of blood which he handed to her.

"Make your self at home, I could've been indecent" teases Elena.

"It is my home Elena, and a man can dream" he replies handing her the glass.

She downs it before Marcel pulls her down so she's straddling him and kisses her.

"Keep this up and we won't be seeing Davina" she warns.

"She can wait" replies Marcel as he kissed down her neck.

Elena's head drops back as he grazes her throat playfully.

She pulls his lips back up to hers her arms wrapping around his shoulders while his settle around her hips.

They break apart, "we said slowly" he gasps.

"We did, and I would like to see Davina" replies Elena standing up reluctantly.

* * *

 **A/N: Lots of Marcel/Elena fluff, did we enjoy, as always follow, fav and review :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry for lack of updates I have a shed loads of stuff going on at school.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or TO**

* * *

Chapter 16

They arrive at the church and head up to the attic.

"You're back" she smiles happily jumping up as she sees them.

"Well we didn't get around to make-up last time, so I brought some stuff with me" smiles Elena.

"I'll leave you ladies to it, need to check that nothing went wrong with last night" says Marcel kissing the top of Elena's head before he leaves.

"So?" asks Davina.

"So what?" asks Elena.

"You and Marcel, what happened?" asks Davina.

"Well I think he announced to the entire quarter that I am his girlfriend last night, and he took me on this magical date, and has spent the last couple of days being really romantic and sweet, I really like him, but we want to take things slow, explore it and get to know each other better" smiles Elena.

"That's so romantic, I hope I find someone like that" smiles Davina.

"You will" assures Elena.

"Not with the witches still hunting me, but soon, soon their magic will be gone and they won't be a threat to me" says Davina

"And you want the magic gone?" asks Elena.

"I just want to be normal" sighs Davina.

On an impulse Elena pulls the young girl into a tight hug.

"I know exactly how you feel Davina, I would give almost anything to go back to when I was a normal teenage girl sometimes, but other times, I would never have met Stefan or Damon and I loved them both, and I would never have met Marcel either if all the things that happened hadn't, sometimes it pays to look on the bright side Davina" soothes Elena gently.

"Thank you Elena, I'm glad you came here too" smiles Davina.

"So make-up?" asks Elena.

"Sure" smiles Davina happily.

They sit down and go thorough a variety of styles and types.

* * *

Marcel walks back in to find Elena doing Davina's make-up for her in light subtle tones.

"I see you girls are having fun" he smiles.

"We are" agrees Davina happily.

"Yeah, I always wanted a sister to do this for" laughs Elena as she puts the finishing touches to Davina's mascara.

"Is it okay if I steal Elena away?" asks Marcel.

"Okay, but bring her back again tomorrow please?" asks Davina.

"Yeah this is fun" smiles Elena.

"As the ladies command" smiles Marcel kissing the top of Elena's head before taking her hand.

"It was nice to see you Davina, I'll bring some other stuff by tomorrow for you" assures Elena.

"Thanks and it was great to see you again as well Elena" smiles Davina happily as she admires her new look.

Marcel leads Elena out of the church, "so you and D get on then?" asks Marcel as they walk down the street.

"She's lovely Marcel, it's like having a little sister, I'd love to spend more time with her" smiles Elena.

"I'm so glad, but please don't tell anyone where she is, or even who she is, for her own safety?" asks Marcel.

"Of course not, she explained everything to me, I guess we're kindred spirits" sighs Elena.

They stop off for a snack as they pass through the quarter, and then settle down in Rousseau's for drinks.

"Here you go" smiles the bartender.

"Thank you" smiles Marcel.

After a few moments Marcel is called away to talk on his phone and Elena continues to drink.

"So he your boyfriend?" asks the bartender, Camille her name tag said as Elena read it.

"Yeah, it's a new relationship though, so we're still kind of testing the waters I guess, I mean we have the spark but we don't want to rush it and then have it burn out" explains Elena.

"That's nice, I'm Cami by the way" she smiles.

"Elena, so are you from here?" asks Elena.

"Yeah, I left for a while to study but now I'm back, you?" asks Cami as she pours another drink.

"No, I'm from Virginia originally, I'm here for a fresh start, so what do you study?" asks Elena.

"Abnormal psychology, I think it's fascinating" smiles Cami.

"Nice, I wanted to go to college, but I decided against it in the end, maybe later on" shrugs Elena.

"Well what did you want to study?" asks Cami.

"English Lit, I wanted to be an author when I was younger, ever since my mom gave me my first journal when I was ten, but I guess I gave it up, after she died" explains Elena.

"I'm sorry, I lost my brother, my twin actually not so long ago" says Cami squeezing Elena's hand.

"I'm sorry, she and my dad died in a car crash" adds Elena.

"So what do you want to do now?" asks Cami.

"For now I guess I want to just live, experience life and the world I guess, I'm from a small town so this is a bit of an awakening for me" explains Elena.

"I can imagine that" nods Cami.

Marcel slides back into his seat.

"Everything okay?" asks Elena.

"I'll explain later" promises Marcel.

"Okay, oh Cami this is Marcel, Marcel this is Cami" smiles Elena.

"Nice to meet you" nods Cami.

"Yeah you too, keeping my girl company" smiles Marcel taking Elena's hand.

"I was, however I know a third wheel when I see one, so I'll leave you too it, I'll see you around Elena" smiles Cami.

"You too" replies Elena.

"Okay so you remember the party goers?" asks Marcel.

"Yeah?" asks Elena.

"Well we found two of them dead, problem is they woke up" explains Marcel.

"They're in transition" finishes Elena.

"Yeah, so I need to go deal with this, want to come?" asks Marcel.

"Sure, I know how stressful being a new vampire can be, maybe I can help" suggests Elena as they get up.

"I thought you might say that" nods Marcel.

* * *

 **A/N Yay cutsey fluff :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Here we go, let me know, I've borrowed from the show here :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or TO or any of the dialogues**

* * *

Chapter 17

Marcel opens the door and Elena sees two teenagers sat in body bags both looking confused and freaked.

"Welcome to the land of the newly dead, I won't waste your time, I trust you filled them in?" asks Marcel turning to Thierry.

"To be honest not much in the way of potential here" replies Thierry with a shrug.

"Okay so I have enough night walkers, but one more wouldn't hurt, so that itch you feel, that's the need to feed coming on strong, a hunger for human blood, drink it you're a vampire, don't you die, again, this time for good, right here in a body bag" says Marcel.

They both just look confused.

"Elena love who do you think cute dorky girl or gay best friend?" asks Marcel.

"They're your nightwalkers Marcel" she replies diplomatically.

"Okay whoever picks up this coin gets to live forever, the other one dies" explains Marcel.

He puts the coin down between them "go" he says.

For a few seconds they look at each other and then the girl grabs it from the ground.

"Damn girl" laughs Marcel.

Elena looks at her and feels disgusted by how quickly she had betrayed her friend.

"How could you?" asks the guy.

"Get over it Josh its not like I had a choice, you would've done the same thing, but you're such a little, measly-"

She's cut of as Marcel snaps her neck and then zips up the body bag, "let her die in cold storage" he says looking at Thierry who nods his head.

Then Marcel turns to Josh, "got a thing about people who betray their own friends, come on let's go for a ride" smiles Marcel slapping Josh's arm.

They walk out to the car his arm wrapped around Elena.

"Mad at me?" he asks.

"No, I agree, no one should sell out their friends like that, its disgusting" snarls Elena.

"Well, not everyone is as noble or loyal as you are; the world could do with more Elena Gilberts" smiles Marcel.

"There's already another one running around" replies Elena.

"Not with a heart as good as yours, come on let's teach Josh how to be a vampire shall we" says Marcel as they all get into the car.

* * *

As they arrive at the compound Diego walks in with a girl.

"Here you go Josh, time to turn" says Marcel.

"What?" asks Josh.

"You need to feed" explains Elena.

Josh still looks gone out; Elena flashes over to the girl and bites her neck before pulling back and holding her in front of Josh, who instantly latches onto her neck, his fangs coming down as his vampire visage appears.

After a few moments Marcel and Diego pull him back.

Elena bites her wrist and holds it to the girls mouth and as she heals Elena turns her to face her.

"You remember none of this, go back to what you were doing, if you see us again you won't know us" compels Elena.

"I won't know you" repeats the girl in a robotic voice, she then turns and walks out of the compound.

The three of them seat Josh inside out of the sunlight.

"Welcome to your new life" says Marcel wrapping an arm around Elena and pulling her against him.

"So I'm a vampire?" asks Josh.

"Yes you are, firstly, I'm Marcel, your sire, this is Diego one of my second-in-command, and this lovely lady is Elena, my girlfriend, you're Josh right?" ask Marcel.

"Okay" nods Josh clearly trying to take everything in.

"So, for the tutorial, sunlight will burn you and kill you, unless you have a daylight ring like this" explains Marcel waving his hand so Josh can see it before looking at Elena and Diego's hand where their rings resided.

"However to get one you need to earn it, secondly you need to drink blood to survive, if you don't you'll desiccate, which isn't pretty, a herb called vervain is poison, it will weaken and if too much of it is used it'll kill you, and a stake to the heart or having your heart or head ripped out or off will also kill you, my rules are simple, do as I say, don't feed on locals, don't leave a trail of bodies, and do not kill any of my vampire's" explains Marcel.

Josh just nods slowly.

Elena steps out of Marcel's arms and sits next to Josh.

"It'll get easier, right now all your emotions are going buts and your senses are heightened for now try and relax, we won't let you kill anyone" promises Elena.

"Anything else I should know?" asks Josh.

"You have something called compulsion, all vampires have it and it works on human who don't have vervain, you can make them do just about anything, but don't abuse it because that would a dick move, but you don't seem the sort to do that, enjoy this Josh it doesn't have to be a curse" smiles Elena.

Josh looks at her, she seemed nice, her eyes were bright and honest, her smile was considerate, and he decided to trust her.

"I won't" he promises something about this girl making him not want to disappoint her.

"Good" she nods standing up and taking Marcel's hand as his arm wraps around her waist.

"Diego can you put him in a room we can do more once the sun goes down?" asks Marcel.

"Sure thing" nods Diego as they walk out.

* * *

"You'll make a damn good sire one day Elena" smiles Marcel.

"Let's hold off on that for a bit shall we" she laughs.

"Okay, quite a day huh?" he asks.

"Yeah, but I think its all good, it was nice to see Davina, and Cami seems nice enough, obviously oblivious to what's going on here, and well I've always wanted a gay best friend" admits Elena.

"Yeah you just seem to keep charming people" agrees Marcel brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"The only person I'm really interested in charming right now is you" smiles Elena leaning up and kissing him.

It starts out slow but the spark between them grows and soon enough Marcel has Elena on the couch his lips travelling down her neck before coming back up to lips again, his tongue tangling with hers as her legs lock around him, her hands cupping his face, while his are either side of her head.

They're interrupted by a knock on the door and they break apart with a growl from Marcel and a sigh from Elena.

They sit up and Elena rights her hair.

"Yes" calls Marcel.

Thierry sticks his head through the door, "sorry to interrupt but the mayor is on the phone" says Thierry.

"Alright thanks" nods Marcel getting up and kissing Elena quickly before walking out.

"Sorry" apologises Thierry again.

"No worries, I think the mayor ranks higher than making out with your girlfriend" assures Elena.

"Yeah not for long" smirks Thierry as they walk out into the courtyard.

"So the girl she's going to die then?" asks Elena.

"Marcel's orders" replies Thierry.

"Fair enough, no one should betray their friend like that, especially not so quickly" sighs Elena shaking her head.

"Don't worry it'll take more than a coin to flip me against you or Marcel" smiles Thierry.

"Flip, good analogy there Thierry" laughs Elena.

"Totally unintentional" he swears holding up his hands.

"Sure" she nods with a teasing smile.

Marcel joins them a few minutes later.

"So the Mayor wants a party, a little more classy than our last shindig, think we gather everyone together?" asks Marcel.

"Of course" nods Thierry.

"Good, and you my love need a new dress" says Marcel turning to look at Elena.

"Oh its that kind of party?" asks Elena.

"It is, so why don't you go out shopping tomorrow, maybe take Cami with you" smiles Marcel.

"I like that idea" agrees Elena.

"Great you can invite her along as well if you like, and put whatever you fancy buying on my tab, ah no arguments Elena" warns Marcel pressing a finger to her lips.

"Fine, but don't make a habit of this" says Elena.

"We'll see no promises" replies Marcel.

"Any particular colour?" she asks.

"Well it's a masked party, so maybe black or white, your choice, I know you'll look good in anything" says Marcel.

"Good answer, I'll go ask Cami" smiles Elena kissing him quickly before tuning and walking out of the compound.

* * *

 **A/N Did we like, did we enjoy, let me know :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, hope you enjoy this chapter, I know I did :) In answer to the Originals involvement, not in this story, however I am writing a sequel which will include them and a lot of stuff from the show**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or TO**

* * *

Chapter 18

Cami agrees readily to both the invitation to the party and to go shopping, and the next day the two of them head out.

"So you live with Marcel then?" asks Cami.

"Kind of I'm staying with him, its complicated" replies Elena.

"I can imagine so what about back home, anyone special?" asks Cami as they browse dress shops.

"Yeah there were a couple, brothers actually, fell for the younger one Stefan, first, but then he left for awhile and I bonded with his older brother Damon and I guess feelings developed, I broke up with Stefan and dated Damon awhile, but I realised I couldn't break them up like that, so I ended things with both of them and ta-da now I have Marcel, what about?" asks Elena.

"No not really" replies Cami.

"Well I'm sure you will" smiles Elena.

They spend a few more hours shopping and return with a dress each, Cami's was a white dress that had delicate lace patterns over it, with a set of angel wings, Elena's was black, it had a strapless bodice, and dropped down to the floor where it had a slight flare, a slit ran from her thigh to the floor.

Elena also grabs a herself a few pairs of more sexy underwear than she might usually wear, along with some pyjamas and yes she gave in and brought a couple of negligees as well. She also brought a couple of things she thought Davina might like, and added some make-up and hair products to it.

"Well you're certainly going to knock his socks off if he sees those" laughs Cami as they head back to hers.

As they get to the door Cami opens it up, "come on in" she smiles walking through and dropping her bags down.

They spend another hour talking about this and that before Elena heads back to the compound.

* * *

She walks in and drops her bags in her room pulling out her dress she hangs it up in the closet before putting her other stuff away.

Walking out she sees Marcel stood with Diego and Falicia.

"Hey, have fun?" he asks.

"I did, I was thinking I'm going to go see Davina, I've got some things she'll like" smiles Elena.

"That's great, do you remember the way?" asks Marcel.

"I do, see you later" replies Elena kissing him lightly before grabbing the bags with the things she brought for Davina.

* * *

She arrives at the church and heads up to the attic.

"Elena" smiles Davina as she sees her friend.

"Hey Davina, I was out shopping today and I got some things I thought you might like" smiles Elena laying the bags on the bed.

Davina opens them like a kid at Christmas and she smiles when she sees the make-up and hair stuff.

"Come on I'll help you and then you can help me decide what to do for a party Marcel is throwing for the mayor" chuckles Elena.

"Did you get a dress?" asks Davina.

"I did, I'll take a picture or better yet I'll bring it to you so you can see it" says Elena.

"Thank you" says Davina happily.

For the next few hours Elena works with Davina on her hair and make-up, and they decide Elena should put hers up in a large bun, but leave a few curls loose, Elena tells her about Josh and Davina smiles, she liked the sound of this guy.

As the night fell Elena said goodbye and promised to return to see her again with her dress next time.

* * *

She arrives back and sees Josh looking a little lost as preparations for the party were underway.

"Hey Josh" smiles Elena walking over.

"Elena hi" smiles Josh relieved to see a familiar face.

"You look a little lost, everything okay?" asks Elena.

"Yeah it just a lot to take in and I kind of feel like a spare part here" explains Josh.

"That's okay, come on I'm sure we can find something for you to do" assures Elena as she leads him up to Thierry.

"Hey Elena" nods Thierry.

"Thierry, Josh here wants to help, what can he do?" she asks.

"Well if he's up for it, Falicia and Trevor could do with another hand with the drinks" says Thierry nodding over to the two.

"Okay" nods Josh as she heads over.

"Everything going okay?" asks Elena.

"Yeah, we've got this sort of thing down to an art now if I'm honest" chuckles Thierry.

"I can see that, so I take it this is more of a political do than anything else?" asks Elena.

"Yeah, the mayor and some other individuals like father Kieran know about us and we have an understanding, so Marcel likes to splurge from time to time" explains Diego.

"Fair enough" nods Elena.

"He also wants to show you off to the human factions, the vampires have already met you, now Marcel wants to cement your place as his girlfriend" adds Thierry.

Elena looks down blushing as much as vampires could.

"It's true, he's smitten Elena and I don't think you're too far behind him either, just don't hurt him" pleads Thierry.

"Believe me that is not my intent" swears Elena.

"I know, but he's falling fast and so are you, I don't want this to backfire on both of you" says Thierry.

"Me either" agrees Elena.

"Good, because you two are good" smiles Thierry.

"I think so too" smiles Elena.

They stand there watching what Elena can only describe as organised chaos.

"So this is in a week's time right?" asks Elena.

"Yeah, Marcel will mix and mingle with the big wigs, assure them we're not going to kill them all and that" chuckles Thierry.

"I can see that, it's a great system Marcel has here, he keeps the witches in order, the vampires can feed and if they can earn them then they get daylight rings, and the human locals stay intact and unharmed, it works, and the city still functions without the rest of the world being any the wiser" smiles Elena.

"Yeah, Marcel has it all figured out, so what do you think of the new guy then?" asks Thierry nodding at Josh.

"I think he's adjusting, but he seems nice enough" replies Elena.

"I think he's taken a shine to you, even if Marcel is his actual sire, but then again you have a way of drawing people in, so I can't really blame him" says Thierry.

"Just in my nature I guess" shrugs Elena.

Half an hour later everyone calls it quits and heads out into the

quarter to feed.

* * *

 **A/N So what did we think, good bad what? Let me know in the reviews :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Here you are my lovelies, as a christmas treat I will try and upload as many chapters as possible running up to christmas, so here is the first one for the holiday season :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TO or TVD**

* * *

Chapter 19

Josh comes up and stands next to Elena.

"Well I guess now is as good a time as any, come on I'll teach you how to feed, its simple, snatch, eat, erase" explains Elena taking his arm and leading him out.

As they head out to the tourist area Elena spots a girl heading off away from the main area.

She leads Josh after her.

"Grab her and compel her" says Elena.

Josh flashes forwards and grabs the girl turning her to face him.

"This won't hurt, so please don't scream" says Josh and the girl stops struggling in his arms.

"Now feed, you go first, listen for her heartbeat change, if it flutters then stop, don't worry if you can't I'll stop you" promises Elena.

Josh's face changes and he sinks his fangs into the girls neck.

"Josh, stop" orders Elena after a few moments.

He pulls back and looks at her, his transforming back to normal and he was breathing heavily.

"Good, now give her some of your blood" orders Elena.

Josh just looks confused, Elena bites her wrist and presses it against the girl's mouth and her wound closes over.

"Now compel her to forget" orders Elena.

"Leave and forget this happened" compels Josh.

"Good" smiles Elena as she hands him a tissue and he wipes off the blood.

"I'm glad you were here" says Josh.

"Because you don't think you would've stopped on your own?" asks Elena.

"Yes, I don't want to hurt anyone" sighs Josh.

"I get it, I don't either Josh, I've never killed anyone through feeding, my sire Damon made sure I didn't as did my other two friends Stefan and Caroline, and I won't let you either" promises Elena taking his hand and squeezing it.

"Thanks Elena, this is all just so new and I just can't believe Tina did that, she just picked up the coin, and it just hurts so much" explains Josh slumping against the wall.  
"That's because of your enhanced emotions, everything is enhanced, not just senses but emotions, so her betrayal is magnified, it'll get easier" assures Elena.

"I hope so, aren't you going to feed?" asks Josh.

"I'm good for now, I'll probably have a blood bag later with Marcel" replies Elena.

"So how long have you guys been together?" he asks.

"Not long at all" replies Elena.

"Wow, you just seem, like you've been together longer I guess" shrugs Josh.

"Its just kind of taken us, and I know we're taking it slow, and I want it to last, but sometimes, I guess you can blame it on the vampire thing" chuckles Elena.

"You two seem so comfortable, its nice to see it, I haven't really had that many successful relationships, and well when my parents found out I was gay they basically disowned me, so this is actually a blessing for me" explains Josh.

"I'm sorry Josh, and if anyone gives you stick for being gay, send them to me and I'll deal with them" says Elena.

"Why you don't even know me?" he asks.

"Lots of people ask me that, I'm not the sort of person who lets anyone, friend or stranger suffer unless they deserve it, and you happen to be my friend Josh" smiles Elena.

"Really?" he asks.

"Yes, I like you and to be honest, I kind of wanted a gay best friend" teases Elena.

Josh laughs, "Yeah seems a lot of girls do, but I'm not in the position of passing up friends" he smiles.

"Good, come on" she smiles as they walk out of the alley and head back to the compound.

* * *

Marcel watches the two of them walk in, Elena just kept charming people, she'd fit right in, she already had Thierry and Diego wrapped around her finger, Josh loved her, and so did Davina and Cami, and he was glad.

* * *

 **A/N So what do we think, I love Josh's character, hope you enjoyed as always review, review, review my loves :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Sorry its been so long, school and coming back my teachers clearly do not realise we need to be eased back in, hope you enjoy, let me know, this story is finished in my head and I just know the sequel will be enjoyable, especially since it will feature the originals from the start :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or TO**

* * *

Chapter 20

The next day was spent with the more preparations Marcel really was going all out.

At lunch Marcel grabbed Elena and pulled her into the library.

"So looking forward to the party?" he asks.

"It'll be fun, I had to attend a lot of town events back home as a founding family member, what about you?" asks Elena.

"I'm really looking forward more to seeing your dress" smiles Marcel sitting down and pulling her onto his lap before kissing her.

"I'm rather looking forward to that too, I hope you like it as much as I do" giggles Elena.

"You'd look good in a sack" compliments Marcel.

"Well it's certainly no sack" replies Elena.

"Yeah neither is mine, how do you like men in suits?" he asks.

"The one you wore the other night looked quite dapper, but personally I've always had a preference for leather jackets, but then again you make anything look good" purrs Elena as she lightly nips his neck before soothing it with a kiss.

"Good to know" chuckles Marcel.

There's a knock on the door and Thierry sticks his head in but stops when he sees Marcel sat down with Elena straddling him.

"Sorry I can come back" he apologises.

"No it's okay, what's up?" asks Marcel.

"Just to clarify about Josh's situation, there's been a story on the news looking for the two of them" explains Thierry.

Elena turns so she was just sat on Marcel's lap as opposed to straddling it.

"And?" asks Marcel.

"My guy at the docks is going to come forward as an eyewitness, say he saw those two drunkenly fall into the Mississippi. They'll be dredging for weeks, no one will come looking around here" assures Thierry.

"That's good, considering one is dead in a dumpster behind the country morgue and the other one's a vampire now" says Marcel.

Elena slaps his arm lightly.

"Sorry but its true" replies Marcel.

"She may have been a bitch but still, dead in a dumpster Marcel, a little cold" retorts Elena.

"Well I did say cold storage" chuckles Marcel.

"Yes you did" agrees Elena.

"Good, so Thierry anything else, maybe you fancy playing a little at the party, this boy can play the trumpet like you would not believe" adds Marcel turning to Thierry.

"No thanks, I think I'll just let you mingle with the city councilmen as they accept your gigantic charitable donation" chuckles Thierry.

"Well he might be a schmuck, but he lets us do our thing in exchange for our community services, like keeping our fangs out of the locals, after all we are a community here" smiles Marcel.

"That we are, I'll leave you to it" smiles Thierry about to walk out.

"No need, I need to go see someone" replies Elena standing up.

Marcel pulls her back down, "who?" he pouts.

"D she wants to see my dress" replies Elena.

"Fair enough, see you later" smiles Marcel running his hand lovingly down her cheek before kissing her softly.

"See you later Thierry" says Elena as she walks out.

"Damn it man are you trying to cock block me?" asks Marcel.

"I swear I am not, it's an accident" promises Thierry.

"Better be, anyway come on lets check everything over" says Marcel jumping up.

Elena arrives at the attic to a happy Davina.

"You brought your dress, let me see" pleads Davina.

Elena changes into it as Davina zips it up for her and she turns around to face her.

"Oh wow, Elena you look stunning" gasps Davina.

"You think so?" asks Elena.

"Yes, I love it, and so will Marcel" smiles Davina jumping up happily as she claps her hands.

"I hope so, so will I pass as the king of the vampires date?" chuckles Elena holding her arms out and spinning.

"Yes, you're going to make every straight guy at this party jealous" giggles Davina.

They spend a couple more hours talking before Elena has to head back to the compound.

She really was growing fond of Davina, they were kindred spirits, and Elena couldn't help the protective instinct that surged around her, she'd always been a bit like that.

* * *

 **A/N Pointless fluff I hope you enjoyed, let me know :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Sorry for the long wait I have no excuse other than my muse went into hiding and she has only recently reappeared, this story is almost at a close now, so enjoy and let me know you're thoughts :)**

* * *

Chapter 21

Elena settled into a routine over the next week, she'd spend some time with Cami while she was working at Rousseau's and the two were becoming fast friends, she visited Davina when she could, seeing the girl wanted a friend, and Elena felt this protective instinct for a girl who was in the same position she'd been in, along with spending time with Josh and helping him with his urges and using his new abilities. Thierry and Marcel were busy a lot of the time running the quarter and setting up everything for the big event, but she still stole the odd few times with Marcel every day, and every time she could feel her attraction to him growing, he was fair but he ruled with an iron fist, and for the most part it seemed to work, the humans and the vampires co-existed peacefully, the witches while not exactly free weren't really in a position to complain, and after hearing everything from Davina she couldn't bring herself to feel that bad for them, ritual or no ritual no one should go through what Davina had.

* * *

As the day of the party arrived Elena spent the day helping out with last prep and getting her hair done.

She disappeared up to her room as night started to fall to get ready and put her dress on.

A little while later she sticks her head out of her room and sees everything almost set.

She sees Josh walking past since the sun has started to set and grabs him pulling him into the room.  
"I need you to zip me up" she explains turning.

"Oh um sure" nods Josh as he does so and Elena turns.

"Wow, I'm gay and even I think you look great" he smiles.

"Thanks, presentable enough?" asks Elena twirling.

"Yes" nods Josh enthusiastically.

"Good, I want things to go smoothly tonight" she sighs nervously playing with her earring.

"They will, just be you Elena, you're the sort of person anyone would want to be friends with" smiles Josh.

"Thank you, I'll see you later" smiles Elena as she walks out.

Marcel was stood at the bottom of the stairs talking to Thierry his back to her.

Thierry was having a quick conversation about the other nightwalkers, when he stops upon seeing Elena.

Marcel turns and his face goes slack as he beholds her.

She looked unearthly, her hair pulled up, her make-up dark and dramatic emphasising her dark eyes and her gorgeous features, the dress extenuating her perfect figure as she walked down towards him, he sees the slit and he swallows, her mask twirling playfully in her hand.

"So?" she asks.

"You look beyond beautiful Elena" he smiles taking her hand and kissing it softly.

"You look pretty good yourself" she smiles.

"Well I do look good in a suit" he laughs.

Thierry shakes off his shock and chuckles as well.

"But you won't be needing this tonight" smiles Marcel taking her mask from her.

"Why not?" she pouts.

"Because I want to be able to stare at your beautiful face unobstructed" he replies.

Elena smiles and giggles before looking around.

"This is an insane thing" says Elena as she surveys the scene, the dancers in the ribbons and the other masked dancers around.

"I know how to throw a good party" agrees Marcel still unable to take his eyes off of Elena, he was keeping her close tonight, because looking as hot as she did was going to attract every male at this thing, but she was his and his alone, a possessive feeling going through him at the thought of anyone else being near her.

As the guests started to arrive Marcel introduced Elena to everyone, and she was perfect, charismatic and charming, she matched him perfectly.

They worked, from the moment he'd met her, his attraction to her had been growing and since everything had been sorted, it was getting even more intense, but he couldn't bring himself to complain about it in the slightest.

* * *

 **A/N So hope you enjoyed, lemme know thoughts and the next chapter will be some serious Elena/Marcel action :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Here we go lovelies, lots of Marcel and Elena cuteness :)**

* * *

Chapter 22

Elena turned to see Cami walk in dressed in her costume.

"I'll be right back" smiles Elena kissing Marcel's cheek before walking over to her.

"Cami you look gorgeous" smiles Elena hugging her friend as best she could with the angel wings.

"Thanks you too, this party is ridiculous" says Cami looking around her in awe.

"I know do you want a drink?" asks Elena.

"Sure" smiles Cami as they walk over to the bar and Elena gets them both glasses of wine.

"So what is this for again exactly?" asks Cami.

"Marcel is giving a generous donation to the city and he threw this in honour of it" explains Elena.

"Man knows how to throw a party, but from the way he's looking at you, I don't think that's the only reason, take it from me as a woman and a psychology student, he wants you Elena, badly, and I know you might not have known each other long, but this, this is special, the chemistry is almost tangible and all you've done is look at each other, I get if you don't want to get hurt after your last relationships, but I think what you and Marcel have will last" assures Cami.

"I really hope so" smiles Elena.

"What are you two lovely ladies discussing?" asks Marcel walking over to them.

"Psychology" replies Elena.

"Really, well may I have this dance Elena?" he asks.

"Well Cami can you spare me?" asks Elena.

"I think so but not for too long" smiles Cami as Marcel pulls her out onto the dance floor.

The song changes to a new one as they take up their positions.

"Now this brings back memories" smiles Marcel.

"It does, I know you heard what Cami and I said" she says.

"I did, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I'm glad I did, Elena she's right what we have this is something else, I'm not saying its forever because that is a literal word for people like us, but I want you to know, I don't think this is going away, no matter how slow we take things" says Marcel as she spins her.

"I don't either, I want this Marcel, I want you" smiles Elena.

"Good, because I do as well" he says as he leans forwards and kisses her, it was sweet, tender and full of feeling.

They break the kiss and continue to dance, their chemistry apparent to anyone who looks at them.

They're pulled apart as they mingle with a few more officials and she slips off to join Cami again.

"Okay seriously Elena, you two are perfect for each other, not that I'm usually one for this but why haven't you two slept together yet, it's so evident, I mean you could cut the sexual feelings with a knife" announces Cami.

"You think so?" asks Elena.

"I know so, stop letting your past hold you back Elena, you wanted a fresh start well he is stood over there looking really good in a suit and clearly itching to be with you, so do it Elena, just live, you deserve it" declares Cami.

"You know what, you're right, he isn't Damon or Stefan, and I do don't I" she nods.

"You do, I'll expect all the details tomorrow" smiles Cami.

"I promise" replies Elena downing her drink and handing it to Cami, before walking over to Marcel who turns to her.

"You're right Marcel, I want this, and I want us, screw taking things slow, and denying ourselves isn't doing us any good, I want to be with you Marcel" she says as she pulls him to the side.

"You mean it?" he asks.

"I do, I really do" she replies.

"Good, because seeing you in this dress, it has been driving me insane all night, and I want you" he almost growls.

"Then take me" she purrs.

He didn't need anymore invitation than that, remembering there were humans around her took her hand and pulled her up the stairs and into his room.

As the door shuts he presses her against it his lips smashing against hers.

"Don't ruin the dress" she manages to gasp.

"I won't" he replies his hand running down to her leg as he pushes the fabric aside allowing his hand to graze her thigh.

"Don't tease me Marcel" she begs as his lips travel down to her neck causing her eyes to flutter shut.

"Oh god" she gasps.

"No, just me" he purrs his teeth grazing her neck.

Elena gasps pushing his jacket off of his shoulders and starts unbuttoning his shirt, she gets frustrated and just rips it open as she throws it to the floor her hands tracing his muscles.

He finds the zip and pulls the dress down.

It falls from her body and Marcel pulls back for a moment to admire her, stood in a black lace strapless bra, matching underwear and her black heels.

Suddenly feeling more confident than she'd felt before Elena reaches up and pulls her hair loose as it falls around her shoulders.

"God you're beautiful" whispers Marcel.

With a smile Elena flashes them over to the bed and kisses him, her tongue tangling with his.

They throw off the rest of their clothes and spend the rest of the night losing themselves in each other.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N So this is the last chapter of Clean Break, thank you to all those who have followed this story, I hope you liked it**

 **For those who asked about the Originals, I am writing a sequel, The Return which will be posted soon, and then the real fun will begin :)**

 **I don't own TVD or TO**

* * *

Chapter 23

The next morning Marcel is the first one to wake up.

And he can feel the warm body pressed against his.

They'd moved in the night and her back was pressed against his chest his arm wrapped around her waist.

As he thinks back to the nights activities he feels himself wanting to enjoy it all over again.

He moves her hair and aside and starts to kiss her neck, before he gets to her shoulder and continues to kiss it.

He feels her stir and her sigh of content.

She tilts her neck even more to give him better access and he knows she's awake.

"Morning" he purrs in her ear.

"Morning, I could get used to being woken up like that" she smiles turning to face him.

"And I could get used to waking up to this" he smiles.

She leans over and kisses him, rolling them so she was on top, her chest resting against his, one of his hands in her hair, the other on her back while hers cup his face and neck.

They enjoy a slow a leisurely love making before heading into the shower together, where yet again they lose themselves in each other again.

* * *

They eventually drag themselves out and walk out into the morning sunshine of the courtyard.

Thierry and Diego along with some of the others are cleaning up.

As they see the two of them Thierry turns to Diego.

"Hand it over, I was closer in my time" he says.

"Damn it" sighs Diego as he hands over the $100 bill.

"So was last night a success then?" asks Marcel.

"Oh yeah, everyone cleared out around two, Elena you're friend Cami said that she'd call you later" says Thierry.

"Great, I owe her details" smiles Elena turning to Marcel who just wraps his arms around her and kisses her neck.

"Anyhow yeah seems last night was a success all around, for everyone" smiles Thierry with a knowing smirk.

"Yes I think it was" agrees Marcel.

They clean up the rest of the mess made by the party and Elena's phone rings.

"Hey Cami" smiles Elena.

"So did it happen, how was it, was it epic, it seemed like it was going to be, he looks like he'd be good was he good, tell me everything?" pleads Cami."  
"I'll meet you in town Cami" smiles Elijah as she sees Marcel, Diego, Thierry and few others looking at her.

"Okay, hurry up I want details" repeats Cami hanging up.

"Sorry, friendship calls" smiles Elena as she kisses Marcel before walking out of the courtyard.

* * *

She meets Cami at one of the little café's.

"So?" demands Cami as she sits down.

"Excited much" laughs Elena.

"Well this isn't usually me, but I guess it is now, its been a while since I had a close girlfriend" smiles Cami.

"It was epic, it was perfect and hot and passionate and good, and that was just last night, this morning was slow and sensual and then in the shower it was a mix, its like we just clicked and got each other, and it was so damn hot" smiles Elena.

"Oh I am so happy for you, this is so great" smiles Cami.

"It is it really is" smiles Elena.

They discuss everything in detail and spend the next few hours just chatting away happily about Marcel before Cami's shift starts and Elena heads back to the compound.

* * *

Upon her arrival she finds Marcel playing cards with Thierry and few other day walkers.

"Ah your back, good, I have a proposition for you, since we're a couple and well we need use of a bed, I was wondering, how would you feel about moving into my room with me?" he asks.

Elena thinks about it for a moment, she was already living with the guy, why not make it complete.

"I'd love too" she smiles.

"Great" he replies.

They transfer everything to his room and Elena steps out onto the balcony overlooking the city.

Marcel walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist.

"So are you happy?" asks Marcel.

"I am, I am very happy Marcel" smiles Elena.

"Good, because so am I my queen" smiles Marcel.

"Then we both are my king" she replies before kissing him, and they turn and survey their city, it was perfect and Elena felt like this was where she was meant to be, because she was happy.

She had her fresh start and she wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

 **A/N So here we go, I hope you enjoyed, like I said look for the Sequel, I'm still tweaking it deciding how much of the Originals to use from the actual show, however a few spoilers, Kol, Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus return to the quarter, there will be no Hayley and no baby, but that doesn't mean there won't be drama :D**


End file.
